


The Maze Runner Gif Imagines

by rikkisdreams



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, In the Maze, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Newt (Maze Runner) Lives, Post-The Maze Runner, Pre-The Maze Runner, Romance, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 20,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikkisdreams/pseuds/rikkisdreams
Summary: Spend some quality time with your favourite Gladers..ALL gifs made by me!
Relationships: Aris Jones & Reader, Aris Jones/Reader, Brenda (Maze Runner)/Reader, Chuck (Maze Runner)/Reader, Frypan (Maze Runner)/Reader, Harriet (Maze Runner)/Reader, Jorge (Maze Runner)/Reader, Mary (Maze Runner)/Reader, Minho (Maze Runner)/Reader, Newt (Maze Runner)/Reader, Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner)/Reader, Thomas (Maze Runner)/Reader, Winston (Maze Runner)/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62





	1. I'VE GOT YOU - Thomas

_**Imagine;** _

_**Being alone in the** _ _**Scorch** _ _**. Thomas finds you at just the right time..** _

_**** _

My eyes are squeezed shut. I scream out in pain when my body hits the glass beneath me. The force winds me and I cough frantically for a minute.

I whisper to myself. "Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down."

I suddenly hear voices, causing me to jump. I hear footsteps running, and then the sound of metal. Two faces look down from a hole above me. One a girl, the other a boy. They look surprised when they see me. I probably look the same, my eyes widening.

"They aren't a crank!"

"How do you know?! We can't save everyone, Thomas."

There's a pause. "We can try. We can't just leave her/him here."

The glass beneath me starts to crack. I can hear the deathly sound, though I force myself to not look down. My breathing picks up and I call to the pair, desperate. "Help me!"

"I'm coming! Hang on!" The boy suddenly drops through the hole. He grabs on to any piece of rubble he can on his way down to me. "Don't move!"

When he finally reaches me, I reach up with my hand. He offers his to grab. I stretch out my arm, and the shift in weight causes the glass to crack further.

"Come on! You can reach!"

I keep trying. Just as I connect with the pads of his fingertips, the glass cracks again before it breaks completely. I scream.

The boy is quick. He kneels down at just the right moment and catches my wrist. "I've got you!" I reach with my other hand and grip his tightly. "I've got you!" He repeats.

-

After Thomas and Brenda had quickly introduced themselves, and then led me out of the decaying building, we made it to a small alleyway in what would have been a town.

"Are you hurt?" Thomas kneels in front of me. I'm sitting on the ground, gratefully sipping water from a flask.

"Surprisingly.. no. I think I'm okay. Thanks to you."

Thomas doesn't say anything, he just looks me over a few times, as if inspecting for injuries.

"I'm not infected, bit.. scratched.. I promise."

"It's not that.. just.. I can't help thinking- I mean.."

"Thank God you found me when you did?" Thomas smiles, but it's so small, you'd barely notice. He nods. "Thank you. So much.. again."

I don't even think before I throw my arms around him. I'm even more surprised though, that he actually hugs me back.

"We don't leave people behind." I smile against his shoulder.


	2. THE FIRST GIRL - Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: anon

_**Imagine;** _

_**Being the first girl in** _ _**the** _ _**Maze..** _

_**** _

**I** open my eyes and the first thing I see are two bodies sitting by my side. I try to sit up but a throbbing pain in my head prevents it. I let out a groan which disturbs the sleeping boys. They wake and scramble around until they are stood over me, watching.

Their glaring eyes make me nervous and I start to freak out. I glance around for a sign of an exit. When I see an entryway letting in sunlight, I try to get away. I swing my legs over the side of whatever it is I've been lying on. I try to run but my left leg gives out.

The two boys catch me. "Woah. Calm down."

"Tommy, pull her up."

They sit me back up and I look down at my leg. It's wrapped up in bandages, a blob of red seeping through the material. "Wh-?"

"You're okay, that happened when you came up. You freaked out and fell."

My eyes dart between the two faces. "Came up? Where- where am I? Who are you?"

"I'm Thomas." The first boy says. He is about to speak again when another voice yells his name from outside. He looks at the other boy. "Newt.. explain everything to her. Gotta go."

"Yeah, 'course. I got it."

'Thomas' leaves and 'Newt' sits next to me.

"Where am I?" I repeat my question.

"Home.. for now. We call it The Glade. You're safe here, okay?" He speaks in a much softer tone than Thomas. It calms me a little. "Can you remember anything?"

I close my eyes, trying to think of something.. anything. A memory. Nothing comes up. I open them again and Newt is waiting patiently for an answer, a gentle smile on his face. I shake my head and my eyes start to tear up. "N-no."

"Your name?"

"No! W-why can't I remember?"

He sighs. "None of us can remember anything from before coming here. But your name.. that'll come back to you."

He places a hand on my shoulder. The simple touch calms my heavy breathing. "Come back to me? I don't.. I don't get it. Why just my name? Why am I here?"

Newt chuckles. "You're just like Thomas, so many questions." He stands up. "Okay, do you need to get some more rest? You can stay in here a while longer or I can show you around."

I take a few seconds to think. Curiosity wins. I push myself up.

"Alright, let's go Greenie."

" _Greenie_?"

-

**Hope this was good** **for ya.**   
**-GIF made by me-**


	3. BESTIES - Sonya

**_Imagine_**..

**_Being Sonya's best friend and seeing her for the first_ ** **_time_ ** **_since the Maze.._ **

**__ **

**_-_ **

"Aris? Y/N?"

I turn around slowly when I hear a familiar voice. My mouth falls open. "Sonya!?"

She slowly pulls down the scarf covering her mouth. "Oh my God! You're alive!"

She pulls me into a hug and I wrap my arms around her neck. "How? How are you here?"

She pulls back, a smile on her face and wide eyes. "Come on. We'll show you."

She pulls Aris into a hug next, Harriet and I do the same. Then she gestures for us to follow.

As we start walking, Thomas taps me on the shoulder. "How do you know her?"

"Sonya. We were in the Maze together. She's my best friend."

I speed up slightly to walk beside Sonya. I slip my arm through hers so that we link. She grins at me. "I've missed you."

"You too."

-

**I don't see many Sonya imagines around..**   
**Anyway, hope you** **liked!**


	4. PROTECTIVE - Minho

_**Imagine..** _

_**A guard grabs you as you are escaping, so Minho teaches him a lesson..** _

_**** _

_**-** _

My body jerks backwards as I am caught by one of the WiCKeD guards. "Gotcha, you're not going anywhere."

"Get off me!" I yell at him, struggling against his tight grip on my arm.

When my group hears my shouting, they all start yelling my name.

"Y/N!"  
"Y/N!? We gotta get her/him!"  
"Leave her/him alone!"

Hearing them makes the guard grip his gun, meaning letting me go. I chuckle. "You idiot."

I quickly run towards my friends. Minho catches me and we hide around the corner. "Did he hurt you?" He looks me over a few times.

"Just my arm." There is a giant hand print from where he was gripping me.

I watch as Minho gets angry. He frowns and his hands ball up into fists. Before any of us can stop him, he runs, fast, at the guard who is slowly trying to sneak up on us. When he reaches the guard, Minho slams his foot into his stomach, knocking him down.

We all run over. Thomas picks up the guard's gun and Minho looks back to me.

"Holy crap, Minho."

I watch him take deep breaths, not taking his eyes away from me. "No one hurts my Y/N."


	5. AIR VENTS - Thomas + Aris

**_Imagine.._ **

**_Aris wants you to_ ** **_follow_ ** **** **_him_ ** **_through the_ ** **_vents_ ** **_, but Thomas_ ** **_won't_ ** **_let you go without him.._ **

**__ **

-

"Follow me."

I squint in the darkness. The boy we had earlier seen in the cafeteria is somehow under Thomas's bed.

"Uh- why?"

He puts a finger to his lips. "Shh. Just come."

I decide to follow, seeing as I can't sleep anyway. I crawl under the bunks and follow the boy. I barely make it an inch before I hear Thomas' voice behind me. I turn around again.

"Where are you going?" He is kneeling by his bed, trying to see into the vents.

I point at the boy. "He wants me to follow him?"

Thomas quirks a brow. "So you're just gonna go? You don't even know where he's taking you?"

"No.. but it must be important if he called me down here this late. Huh?"

Thomas shakes his head. "Okay, fine. But I'm coming now too."

"No sta-"

"Don't you tell me to stay. I'm coming.. just in case."

"' _Just in case_ '- what?"

"I don't trust this place."

I scoff. "I know you don't. Neither do I."

"Then you aren't going without me."

"Really Thomas-" I stop when I hear the boy clear his throat.

He is staring at us. "Are you two done? Come on, you need to see this."

I look back at Thomas. He stays perfectly still as if to say, 'I'm not giving in'.

I huff. "Alright."

-

I follow the boy through the vents, and when I see what's at the end, I'm glad Thomas followed too.

"Those are bodies.. aren't they?" I grimace at the sight, and then hide my face in Thomas' shoulder. "Oh God."


	6. NEWT'S GIRL - Newt + Thomas

_**Imagine..** _

_**Newt explaining who you are to Thomas..** _

_**** _

_**-** _

"That's Minho, he's the keeper of the runners." Newt points to 'Minho', then shifts a little to point at the girl sat next to him. "And that.. is Y/N."

"Wait.. she's.."

"The only girl here, yeah. But she can hold her own, trust me. She'll kick your ass if need be." Thomas chuckles. "She came up in the box with me. It's not happened since. But.. none of us know why."

"What's her job?"

"She came up the same day that I did. So I'm second in command, she's third. She does a bit of everything."

Newt puts down his jar, and leans on the log to stare at Y/N. "Though, it should probably be the other way around. She's strong.. and one of the fastest, smartest Gladers 'round 'ere."

Thomas raise his brows. "You seem.. fond.. of her?"

"Well.. She did save my life- but uh.. enough questions, let's go say hi." Newt pushes himself off of the ground and then pulls Thomas up by his arm. "Come on."

-

"Hey there, Greenie. I'm Y/N."

Thomas shakes hands with the girl, smiling. "Hey."

Y/N then turns her attention to Newt. She pulls him into a hug. "Newt! Where you been all day? Thought we were gonna eat together at breakfast."

"Been showin' the newbie around all day."

Y/N looks Thomas over. "Yeah, heard this shank has had a hell of a first day."

Thomas nods. "Yeah.. well-"

Y/N punches him in the shoulder, but not too hard that it causes any pain. "Don't worry about a thing, green bean, you'll get the hang of things.. _eventually_."


	7. I MISS YOU - Minho

**Imagine..**

**Having a crush on Minho and missing him** **every time** **he goes into the Maze..**

****

**-**

**_ Y/N's POV _ **

Every day, for as long as he's gone, my stomach is in knots. Although I know that Minho is one of the fastest of us all.. I can't help imagining him coming back.. stung. Or worse: not coming back at all.

_-_

"Minho!" I run over as fast as I can when I see him jog through the walls of the Maze. "How was it today?"

"Same." He stops and we both open our arms for a quick hug. "How is it here?"

"New Greenie."

"Really?"

I nod, trying not to stare at him for too long at a time. "Dumb idiot. Tried running for the Maze the second Gally pulled him out."

Minho scoffs. "Shank."

"Yeah. So.. hungry?"

"No- not really."

I lower my gaze. I was hoping he would say yes. I barely see Minho and supper is the one rare occasion where he is around.

_-_

** _Minho's POV_ **

Y/N's head drops at my answer. I immediately feel bad. Being a runner can be frustrating sometimes. I hardly ever get to see Y/N.

"You know what.. I've changed my mind. Let's go eat. Frypan's stew isn't so bad."

Y/N instantly looks up again, smiling. We start walking side by side.

Y/N suddenly says something that I would never have expected to hear leave her lips. "I missed you today."

My eyes widen and my heart jumps.

_Play it cool, Minho._   
_Play it cool._

"Thanks.. uh, yeah.. you too."

She turns her head quickly, but I'm almost 99.9% sure that I see her blush first.


	8. SCRATCHED - Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written as a 2 parter on WattPad. Stuck them together to make for an easier read on here.  
> -  
> ¤trigger warnings; blood, death/suicide.

**_Imagine.._ **

**_Newt's_ ** **_reaction_ ** **_when you are scratched by a Crank.._ **

**__ **

**__ **

**_-_ **

The sound of the crackling fire calms you. You stare into it, then watch as the smoke rises up into the night sky. The stars are splattered like tiny, sparkling paint spots. While you watch them, you can think of nothing else. Not the Maze. Not hunger, nor thirst. Not the ache in your legs from running up and down sand dunes. Not even WKCD.

Your group are all sleeping around you. Aside from Thomas, of course. He either doesn't sleep at all, or is on high alert: waking up at the slightest sound.

Looking around at all of them, you smile. If there were anyone in the world you'd want to go through this hell with, it's them. These people who you now consider friends. The people who have had your back ever since you arrived at the Glade a couple of years ago.

When your eyes land on _him_ , though.. your smile grows wider.

_Newt._

The glue that holds your group together, especially during those times when things get tough. The one who always seems to know just what to say. The friend that motivates us, tries to keep us all on the same page and never takes sides. There isn't anything bad you can say.. or _think_ about Newt.

Except for _one_ little thing. Being that he is apparently oblivious to the fact that you are completely, and undeniably in love with him.

*

You pull your knees up to your chest, and wrap your arms around them. You watch Newt sleep. He snores softly. The chilly breeze brushes his hair from his eyes. You wonder what he could be dreaming about as his lids twitch.

A sudden gust of wind disturbs your peace. It makes you shiver, so you wrap your arms tighter around your body.

You move your right hand up to your left shoulder when you feel a stinging sensation there. When you make contact with damp, raised skin, your mouth falls open. You quickly stand up and take three long strides before sitting again; farther away from you friends.

Closing your eyes, you remove your left arm from your t shirt. You touch the skin again to feel it. The pain makes you wince, but curiosity makes you ignorant to it. Your fingers run over what feels like three jagged lines. Taking a deep breath, you pull your hand away and open your eyes.

"Oh no."

You glance behind you upon realizing you had said that out loud. No one seems to have heard though. You glance down at your hand. Your fingertips are red with blood.

_How did_ _I_ _not notice that_ _I_ _was bleeding?_

_*_

You think back to the broken escalators you ran up a few hours ago. A Crank had grabbed you just below your neck. Then Newt had kicked it back, pulling you up and running with your hand in his.

_I'm infected._

You cover the scratches, glancing back at your friends once more. Tears start to form in your eyes. As they run down your cheeks, the wind picks up again. It makes them feel cold, causing goosebumps to form along your arms and legs. You sniffle, rubbing the back of your hand under your nose.

The crackling fire isn't so calming any more. It feels more like a timer of your remaining life.  
 _As the fire dies; so do_ _I_ _._

_\---_

When you here footsteps approaching, you quickly swipe at your eyes.

"H-hey."

You don't hear an answer, so you look up to see who it is. Newt stands above you. His hand flies up to cover his mouth.

"Y/N.."

You squeeze your eyes shut.  
He must have seen the scratches.

"How.. oh god- how long have you been there?"

Newt _falls_ down beside you. "Long enough."

"Shit. Newt- I- I just noticed them myself.."

His head falls onto your unmarked shoulder. "This isn't happening.. not you."

"Newt.. I know- I know this is.. bad, but I don't wanna become one of those.. things-"

Newt looks up with teary eyes and furrowed brows. "No- don't ask me to do.. to do.."

"I'm not." You look to your friends, pointing at them. "But you have to let _me_ do it. Please. And I don't.. I don't want them to know. At least.. until after. I can't bear seeing them when-"

You watch Newt as his eyes wonder all over your face. Never, _ever_ had you seen him look this broken. "Y/N, I-"

His hand reaches for yours. You place your palms together. Slowly, your fingers slide between his, fitting together like a puzzle. You cover your joined hands with your free one and squeeze.

"I don't wanna leave you either. _Any_ of you. And.. I know.. I should have said this a long time ago.. but I-" You take a deep breath, gathering yourself. You look him in the eyes and smile. "I love you, Newt. I always have. Ever since you lifted me out of that box, I just had this.. _feeling_ ," you lift a hand to cover your heart which is beating faster than ever, "right here."

You watch a tear fall down his face, then swipe it away with your thumb.

He shakes his head. "Love, how am I supposed to let you go when you say something like that?"

You giggle. You don't mean to, but it just comes out. "I'm sorry. It's the truth."

-

You let an hour or two pass. You aren't sure. It goes _so_ slowly. You just sit and hold each other. Until you can't anymore. Delaying what needs to happen, won't make it any easier.

"Newt.. It _has_ to be now.. I can already feel it spreading."

His eyelids close for a few seconds. When they open again, he leans forward on his knees. Carefully, he puts his hands on either side of your face and then kisses your cheek.

"I do too.. I love you."

You pull your knife from the lowest pocket of your trousers. "Newt.. tell them I'm sorry. Please.. _after_.. tell them I love them all."

You gesture towards your friends. Then you notice Thomas, shifting. He sits up and looks around. When his eyes land on the scene in front of him, he slowly rises. Before he can reach you to stop it, you lift the knife to your chest.

You look back to Newt and smile.

"I love you." A single, final tear slides along your face. "I'll see you soon, Newt."

-

_Newt catches your body._

_He shuts your eyes._

_He chokes on a sob as he kisses both of your cheeks in turn, and then whispers,_

_"I'll see you soon, love."_


	9. RUNNER - Thomas

**_Imagine.._ **

**_You are a Runner. You go into the Maze with Thomas and Minho.._ **

**__ **

**_-_ **

You all pause briefly. A large piece of stone blocks your path. You glance around, seeing no other way out.

Thomas yells. "Just climb over it, come on!"

Yourself, Minho and Thomas all move to do just that. Before you can start climbing over, a loud bang stops you. You all look up to find that an equally sized stone is coming down.

You jump into action, moving behind Minho and shoving him forward. "Go! Go! Before it traps us!"

Minho clambers on to the stone and then crawls under the top piece. You do the same to Thomas, pushing him forward. "Move! Go!"

Thomas quickly crawls through as well. He has to duck down more than Minho did. The top piece of stone is coming down fast. That's when you realise, there is no more time for you to squeeze through. If you go now, you'll be crushed to death.

You watch as Thomas makes it through just in time. The last thing in your view is his boots, slipping through the small gap.

You cover your ears as the two pieces of stone collide.

"Goodbye." You whisper, more to yourself than your friends.

The large pieces of stone collide with a deafening sound. You lean against it, sliding down and sitting with your legs crossed.

_At least Thomas is safe._

_-_

Thomas falls right onto his back. The loud thud of stone against stone makes him wince. Quickly, he realises that Y/N hadn't come through after them.

"Minho!"

Minho sits up, shaking his head and sighing. "Man.. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean ' _sorry_ '? We have to go get Y/N."

Minho stands up and offers a hand to Thomas. "We can't.. the Maze has already changed, and it's getting late." He pauses for a second, before adding, in a whisper, "she saved us. She let us go first on purpose."

"Then we _have_ to get her. There's gotta be.. _something_ we can do. Some way around?"

Minho stares at Thomas. "I'm sorry.." he repeats.

Thomas walks over and slaps his hands hard against the stone. "No! No, no, no! Dammit!"

"Thomas.. we'll run again tomorrow.. maybe she'll make it through the night. She's tough. I know it. And you do too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you make it?  
> Did you try?  
> Or did you give up and let the Grievers have you?  
> You decide...


	10. REUNION - Thomas

**_Imagine.._ **

**_Reuniting with Thomas at the safe haven after being_ ** **_separated_ ** **_.._ **

**__ **

**_-_ **

Your giggling is brought to a halt when Aris pats your shoulder. You turn around to him. "Hm?"

He doesn't say anything, just extends his arm and points. You follow the direction. Your eyes go wide when you see him. You immediately stand, the others following behind.

Thomas walks slowly as he looks around, taking everything in. You wait for him to notice you. When he does, he also looks shocked. His eyes turn soft quickly though.

His lips quiver and that's it. You run forward, throwing your arms around his neck. He let's out a breath, then hugs back, his arms tightening around your waist. You let out a chuckle when he lifts your feet off of the ground. You smile against his shoulder, burying your face there.

-

When you pull away, you are the first to speak. "Your awake! How are you feeling? Everyone pitched in on telling me what happened."

Thomas smiles. "I'm fine. But you- you're.. you're here. How? I thought we lost you back at Marcus's."

"I'll explain later. But first, I gotta do something.. something I wish I had done back in the Maze."

"What?"

I reach for the back of Thomas' neck and pull him down. "This." I mutter before pushing up on my toes and kissing him.


	11. NIGHTMARES - Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For; -dcbrik (WattPad user)

_**Imagine..** _

_**Newt being there** _ _**for** _ _**you when you** _ _**have** _ _**a nightmare..** _

_**** _

_**-** _

Youwake up screaming, head pounding. Looking around, your eyes search in the dark for.. _what_ _?_

The hammock sways slightly. You swing your legs over the side and cover your face with your hands.

"You alright there, love?" Newt stands before you, holding a light.

"Fine."

"Are you sure? Because I was just doing my rounds and saw you shouting in your sleep." He puts the light down and lays a hand on your upper arm. You look up at him. "Nightmare?"

You sigh. "Yeah."

"Come on." Newt gestures for you to follow him. You do, not really wanting to go back to sleep right now. "We'll go sit by the fire for a bit. Might calm you down."

-

Yourself and Newt having been sitting by the fire for at least a half of an hour now. "So.. _Martha._ What was this nightmare?"

You shake your head, images of it crossing your mind. "I don't- I don't really wanna-"

"Okay. Yeah. I get it." Newt looks at you, smiling a little. "You think you wanna go back now? Get some more sleep?"

"Not really. I don't wanna, like.. fall back into that dream." Newt nods. You crack a smile too, in gratitude. "Thanks though."

"S'alright."

"Maybe I just need a distraction.. then I'll be able to sleep."

"Maybe." Newt echoes.

You both look at each other then. Your eyes meet, and you catch Newt's eyes, flickering down to your mouth. He starts to inch closer. Slowly, as if giving you a chance to move away. When you're a breath away, and neither of you move, it happens. You push forward and you meet Newt's lips in a delicate kiss.


	12. WOODEN STAR - Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: anon

**Imagine..**

**Thomas making and giving you a gift..**

****

**-**

"Hey." You look up as Thomas sits beside you on the tree stump. "You okay there?"

"Fine. Just thinking.." You sigh.

Thomas squints at you. "Wanna be left alone?"

"Not really."

"Good." Thomas smiles, reaching into his pocket. He pulls out a piece of cloth, wrapped around something. "Because I got you- well, _made_ you something."

You lean back, smiling. "What? Like it's my birthday or something?"

Thomas chuckles. "Maybe it is."

"Yeah, but we wouldn't even remember if it was, right?"

Thomas takes your hand and places the gift into your palm. "Here."

You open it, slowly. Inside, is a small star carved from wood. It has a hole in the top point, where it hangs from a piece of string. "You made this?" You look up at Thomas, a small smile on your lips.

"Got the idea from Chuck.. but yeah. You like it?"

Thomas freezes when you throw your arms around his neck. You turn your head into his neck and whisper. "I love it. Thank you." He hugs back then.

When you pull apart, you turn so that your back is to him. You lift up your hair and hand him the necklace. "Put it on for me?"

"Yeah.." Thomas' fingers brush lightly against your neck. He ties the string into a knot and you shiver as he fingers smooth over your skin. "There you go."

"Thanks." You hold the star in your hand and turn around. You come face to face with Thomas. You can feel his breath against your mouth. Looking between his eyes and his lips, you notice that he's doing the same.

You lean forward, so that your lips meet. Your eyes flutter closed and you feel tingles run down your back.


	13. I AM WICKED - Gladers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally a two parter on WattPad. Have put the parts together here to make for an easier read.  
> -  
> R/N: Real Name (the name you would have had before WCKD changed it for you)

**Imagine..**

**Escaping from** **WCKD** **to warn the Gladers about them..**

****

**-**

I steady myself against the edge of the box. When it reaches the top, I'm temporarily blinded by the bright light of the sun. I hold a hand over my eyes. The next thing I know, when I move my hand away, I'm being stared at by a crowd of boys.

I reach up with one hand. "Help me up then!"

They jump back.

"Crap, sorry. I forgot. Usually you guys come up scared shitless, right? And Teresa came up unconscious."

Thomas is the one who finally offers a hand. He pulls me up, Newt grabbing my other arm to help. "How do you know Teresa?"

Once out of the box, I push my way through the crowd. I find a log to sit on nearby. As expected, they all follow, surrounding me once more.

"I know all of you."

Newt steps forward. "Wait.. what? How?"

I lean forward, resting my arms on my knees. "Look, I can't explain everything right now because they're listening." I lower my voice to a whisper. "The people who put you here.. I used to be one of them, I worked with them. But I escaped, to help you. To warn you."

Thomas' eyes widen. I watch him watch me, carefully, suspiciously. "Warn us about what?"

"You can't stay here. You need to get out. It's not safe, and it's _definitely_ not your _home_." I glance at Gally as I say that last sentence.

He responds quickly, as I imagined he would. "How the hell are we suppose to trust _you_?"

"You don't have too. But I know how to get out of here. I can tell you, or you can stay.. and end up dead. Your call."

Newt speaks again. "Wait.. ' _tell_ ' us? Can't you just show us.. lead us?"

"No. I can't. If I do I-" I pause for a moment, taking a deep breath. I try to ignore the emotions threatening to leave my body in the form of tears. "They're going to kill me when they realise I'm here. Have me stung. Or take me back when you're sleeping.. I don't know.. But- the thing is.. i just couldn't.. I couldn't watch anymore. I couldn't keep watching you guys suffer up here. I _had_ to help you. Even _if_ I die."

I pull out a piece of paper from my jacket pocket. "Where's Alby?"

Chuck sniffles. "He got stung."

"I'm sorry, I didn't see.." I stand up and walk towards Thomas, Minho and Newt, who are all stood close. "I guess I'll give this to one of you then. On here I've written instructions. Tomorrow, you need to go in to the Maze, go to section 7 and type in the code I've written down. After that, you'll end up in one of WICKED's labs. Don't do anything. Just type in the next code at the door and then run. An old friend of mine will be waiting for you with a car. His name is Jorge."

Thomas and the others all look dumbstruck. They stand in silence for a while, glancing around at each other. Then Thomas suggests something that I wasn't expecting. "Come with us."

"What?"

"You've done all this.. you can't just.. wait for a death sentence- come with us."

Newt agrees. "Thomas is right. You have to try. After all this." He gestures to the paper I had given them.

"Okay.. Okay, fine. But I'll have to be well hidden. They watch, on monitors and-"

I'm interrupted by Thomas. "I know just the place."

\---

_**Part 2** _

**Imagine..**

**After helping the** **Gladers** **escape and making it to the** **Right** **Arm, you are told** **some** **shocking news..**

****

**-**

It had only been an hour or two at the Right Arm. Brenda was resting in the tent, Jorge watching over her. Teresa was nowhere to be seen.

You were sitting with the boys atop a huge rock. Thomas, Minho, Newt, Frypan and Aris. They had been thanking you and asking questions about WiCKeD, none of which you had many answers to. That's when Mary climbed up and joined you.

You all stood when she appeared, taking in the serious look on her face. Mary's gaze landed on you after a few seconds of silence. "We need to keep you safe."

The simple statement caused the boys to all turn to you at the same time. They all wore frowns.

You did the same, furrowing your brows and replying with one word. "What?"

Mary looked between you all again. This time her eyes fell on Thomas before returning to you. "Thomas, whatever happens, you have to protect her. WiCKeD want all of you, but they'll be desperate to retrieve her first."

Thomas takes one step forward. "What are you talking about?"

Mary explains further. "This might be a surprise to you, and I apologize." She looks back to you once more. She doesn't say your name though, she hasn't since she started talking to you all. You're about to ask why when she continues. "You worked for WiCKeD, as you know, and as did I.. but you didn't do it on purpose. I watched them brainwash you as a child, they practically forced you to think they were good and to work for them. If I had known what exactly they were doing at the time, I-"

You stumble then. Your head gets dizzy and you fall. Thomas and Newt quickly catch you. They guide you to sit down. You do so and Mary follows, kneeling before you. "I- they- so.. is Y/N not my real name, that's why you won't say it?"

"Precisely. Your real name is R/N. They took that from you, along with your memories.. just like they did with your friends."

You frown again. "But.. I have my memories."

"False ones." She places a hand on your knee. You look up at her. "How did you escape them anyway?"

"I got into the Box as it went down. It was tricky. Apparently others have tried it before and not.. you know.. got away."

"Did you know what WiCKeD were doing when you decided to do that?"

You look around at the boys. "Not really. I- I only went down to help them because I couldn't watch any more. The pain they were going through. Th- the deaths that they had to witness.."

A tear slips from your eye. Mary smiles weakly. "I'm glad you got out of there.. But you have to be careful. More careful than you've been before. If they find you, they'll brainwash you again, or- or-"

"Kill me."

Thomas kneels down beside you. The rest of the boys follow. "We- _I_ won't let that happen."


	14. THE PIT - Thomas

**Imagine** **..**

**Helping** **Thomas** **when he has to spend a night in the pit..**

****

**-**

"Psst. Thomas. Hey."  
You call for your friend, who is slumped in the corner of the pit. His legs are sprawled in front of him and his eyes are squeezed shut. "Thomas."

He finally opens his eyes. He looks surprised to see you. "Y/N? What're you doing here?"

You reach into your back pocket, and pull out a switch blade. "Getting you out of here. Don't you want a decent sleep before your first run?"

He crawls over to you, reaching a hand up to the gate. "Won't you get in trouble? Gally.."

You scoff. "Whatever. I can handle him." You put the blade up to the rope that holds the pit shut. You cut into it until it falls. "There. Come on."

Thomas stands up and jumps out of the pit. "Thank you." He says with a smile.

You put a finger to your lips. "Be quiet. Gally sleeps with one eye open I swear to god."

Thomas lowers his voice to a whisper. "I owe you one."

"That you do, Tommy."


	15. MOTHER - Mary

**Imagine** **..**

**Finding out that you are** **related** **to Mary..**

****

**-**

During your first night at the Right Arm, you notice that the doctor; Mary has been glancing at you every few minutes.

When your friends disperse, bidding you goodnight and wandering off to bed, she comes over. She crouches down in front of you. "Hey."

You smile politely. "Hello. I'm just about to go and sleep some-"

"Wait.. I- I need to tell you something."

You furrow your brows. "Is it.. serious?"

She pauses for a few seconds, then nods. "Yes. And.. I'm not sure if you'll even believe me."

"Okay, please just.. say it."

"I'm your mother."

Your eyes pop open. "Uh- wh- what?"

"I had you when I was with WiCKeD.. and when you were born, they.. they took you from me."

You close your eyes, shaking your head. "Wait, so how do you know?"

"Your mark."

Your eyes widen as she reaches forward, takes your arm gently and rolls up your jacket sleeve. On your wrist is a small birth mark. It's shaped like a star.

"H-how did you know that was there?"

"I'm your mother." She places her hand on your cheek softly and lifts your head to look at her. "And I'd recognize you anywhere. Especially these gorgeous eyes."

You lean into her touch. "This is just.. insane."

"Yeah.. a little, but.." Her eyes start to well with tears and then she smiles. "I've finally found you."

Suddenly, you are in her arms, and there are tears and laughter.


	16. FACTS - Thomas + Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted as a 3 part imagine on WattPad. Have put them into one chapter here, to make for easier reading.  
> -  
> Second & third parts were requested highly by a lot of my WattPad followers/friends, so thank you!

**Imagine..**

**Being** **alone in the Scorch until you bump into other survivors..**

****

**-**

"Thanks, Tommy!"

You hear a boy's voice shout, as you start running faster. The Cranks are catching up. Your bag strap starts sliding down your arm as you move. While trying to pull it up quickly, you smash into a body, or.. _two_ bodies. You pause for only a moment or two, watching the two boys in front of you start to freak out.

It doesn't take them long before they figure that you are a real human being. Then they are staring, and frowning.

Suddenly, echoed growls fill the dark emptiness of the abandoned mall. You jump back into action. Pushing past the two boys, you run for your life once again. "Move, you damn morons!"

You mutter curse words at the boys as you sprint ahead of them.

-

You reach the exit, a huge hole in what probably used to be a shop window. Scanning the area, you spot a ditch, half covered with a gigantic piece of cement. "That'll do it."

You jump into the ditch, setting down your bag and ducking under for cover. You open your note pad, that was hidden away in your pocket. On the first page is a list titled, 'Crank facts'.

The third on the list reads:

**_° Mostly like to chase me_** ** _around_** ** _in the dark/dark areas. You should be safe during daylight hours_** _**if**_ _ **you**_ _ **are**_ _ **quiet**_

You take a deep breath, muttering to yourself, _"I_ _should_ _be safe during daylight hours.. be quiet._ Just gonna wait it out for a while."

You take another breath and then start to close your eyes for sleep. That's when you hear fast approaching footsteps.

Right away, you know that it's the boys you bumped into before. You stand up, rolling your eyes and gesture for them to come over. "Oi! Get down here quick!"

The two boys, followed by the rest of their group, do as you say.

-

The next morning, when you wake, the two idiots who nearly got you killed, are watching you. "What!?"

"Thanks for uh-"

"Helping us."

You scoff. "Right."

The red haired boy offers his hand to you. "I'm New-"

"Look, just because I saved your asses, doesn't mean we're friends. Got it? Okay good."

You stand abruptly, grabbing your things and then walking away. "See you around, weirdos."

And then you're gone. Not knowing that in your rush, you had dropped your notepad.

\---

**_Part 2_ **

**Imagine..**

**Bumping** **into Thomas, Newt and their friends once again while alone in the Scorch..**

****

**-**

A plethora of curse words tumble from your lips as you roll down the sand dune. You try your best to grip on to your bag. The last of your canned food is probably already crushed.

When you do _finally_ come to a stop, you sit with crossed legs on the hot sand. You huff, brush as much sand from your hair and eyes as you can, and then swing your bag around to look inside.

Two unmarked cans are dented but not so damaged that they can't be eaten. Your water bottle is practically empty. You think you could probably get one, maybe two more gulps from it.

You open a zipper inside to find a key ring still there and not too battered. You had found it a few days ago. A little heart with the word 'forever' engraved on it.  
You had wondered if it was a gift to a best friend, sibling, maybe a partner?

Last item, an extra jacket. Blue and very thin, but handy enough as the nights out here were quite chilly.

You put everything back in, standing up and brushing more sand off of your jeans.

"No!" Your eyes go wide when you realise there is something missing. "No, no, no."

Your notepad. With all of your little stories, recorded dreams, and most importantly, 'crank facts' inside.

You look out into the distance. If you squint, you're able to see the outlines of a huge building. Then you look in the opposite direction, back the way you came.

You take a moment, before deciding that water and food are the most important things right now. You mentally scold yourself for losing the notepad, then start walking in the direction of the building.

After only a few minutes, you hear multiple footsteps behind you. You turn around to see the same group you had bumped into only a few nights ago. You run a hand through your sweaty, messed up hair as they come closer to you. The first to reach you are two boys. You remember their names, picturing the moment one had saved the other that night. _'Thanks, Tommy.'_ The ginger had said to his friend.

"It's Tommy again. Great."

"Thomas, actually." He stops before you. "We saw you fall. You okay?"

You scoff. "I'm fine."

The ginger haired boy called Newt slaps Thomas' arm. "Give it to her."

"Right." Thomas unzips a pocket on his jacket. "Glad we saw you again, you dropped this."

Thomas offers his hand and your eyes widen. "My notepad!"

Newt smiles. "Thought it was important. Told Thomas he should pick it up for you."

Your eyes flicker up to Newt's. "How would you know it's important? Did you read it!?"

"No, we didn't." Thomas answers.

Newt explains himself. "Just the way you reacted to having it back. Must be important."

You frown, but decide to believe them... you aren't sure why.

"Okay. Well, yeah. These notes," you tap on it. "..have some crucial info on those freaks of nature cranks out there."

Thomas and Newt raise their brows, almost at the exact same time. You flip through the book, landing on a page where you had drawn a sketch, of a crank that you had put down. You show it to them.

"I've been out here a lot longer than you, bet your ass on that. I've written down everything I know about them. So far, at least."

You watch their surprised reactions, then put away the notepad and secure your bag on your back. "Well, I'm gonna go now, idiots. Before any of you nearly get me killed again. _Don't_ follow me."

Thomas quickly stops you with an apology. "Look, we're sorry about that. We were surprised by them. We thought the area was safe... or at least safe enough to gather some things before we moved on--"

You interrupt his rambling. "Nowhere is safe out here, dumbass."

"Well.." Newt cuts in. "We had just escaped from WiCKeD. We were a bit disheveled, you know?"

"WiCKeD!?"

Thomas and Newt glance at each other, then look back at you. "Yeah... you know them?"

"Of course!" You gulp. "You... you guys were... _there_?"

"Yeah, until the night we bumped into you."

Your eyes widen. "So, they're probably looking for you. Like, right now. Oh jeez. Oh, you guys need to get away from me. I have to... I have to go!"

You turn and start running as fast as you possibly can. You barely register the yells coming from behind you.

_Don't_ _let them find you._   
_Don't_ _let them find you._   
_Don't_ _let them find you._   
_Run._   
_Run._

Then suddenly, you trip, and you are on the ground. Your head lands hard on the earth, causing blood to drip down from your forehead. You stare up at the darkening sky.

The group follows, and skid to a halt in front of you. Thomas and Newt kneel down. One of them lifts your head and rests it on their knee, it's hard to tell which, but you vaguely hear Thomas say. "She'll be fine."

Newt's accent is easier to recognize out of all of them. He questions Thomas. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Just... water... if we have any... and a bit of sleep before we keep on. Do we have anything to wrap the head with?"

You reach up and grip both Thomas and Newt's arms with all the strength you can. "No sleep. No... just... you have to help me.. they can't find me."

"Who can't? WiCKeD?"

"I- they want-"

_"Want...want what?"_   
_"Hey. You good?"_   
_"She's passed out."_   
_"Let's just carry her."_   
_"Alright."_   
_"Up on one.. two.. three!"_   
_"Let's go."_

_"When she wakes up, will someone please ask her name!?"_

_\---_

**_Part 3_ **

**Imagine..**

**Explaining to Thomas and Newt why you are so scared of WiCKeD..**

****

**-**

Your eyes flutter open and you are met with... ceiling? Your heart starts thumping as you wonder where you are. Going to the worst case scenario immediately, you imagine being tied down in a WiCKeD facility. Or strung up. You shift slightly. Your arms are free, and legs too. You relax for just a second.

The last thing you remember, you were staring up at a darkening sky. You try to push yourself into a sitting position. You feel something soft as you do. Looking down, you see that you were lying on a puffy, white pillow. Well, not so much white. The pillow has scratches and patches of dirt at the corners.

You frown, then look around. The group of boys are surrounding you, all of them asleep. Except for Thomas and Newt.

They both move to sit next to you.

Newt offers his cute smile. "Finally awake. I was getting tired of helping t' carry ya."

"Where are we?"

Thomas looks around as he explains. "Just an old building. We had to stop for a few hours."

You cross your legs, bringing the pillow around and hugging it to your chest.

Newt notices. "Ah. Yeah, we found like, three pillows and some old blankets. Thought you should have one, since, you know..."

Newt points to your head. You reach up to touch it. A thin piece of material circles your head like a halo. "How long was I out for?"

Thomas takes a few seconds, probably counting the hours. "Almost a day."

You start to panic then. "A day!? Did- are WiCKeD near? Like, are they close? I have to move."

Thomas puts a hand on your knee. "Woah. Slow down. I don't think so."

"You don't _think_ so!? Thomas, have you seen or heard them pass by?"

"No." Newt answers for him. "We haven't. Swear."

"Why are you so afraid of them?" Thomas asks.

You raise your brows. "Aren't you?"

"Well... yes. But you said they _wanted_ you... that you couldn't have them find you."

You sigh. "I used to work for them."

Thomas and Newt both looked surprised by your blatant honesty. "What do you mean?"

"Just that."

"Then what are you doing out here?"

"I ran away. I couldn't stay there." You run a hand through your hair. Images of what you saw them do flash through your mind.

Your stomach begins to feel queasy as you continue. "I never _wanted_ to work for them. But... my mother, she was one of them and I was born into it. They raised me. Schooled me. You name it. And they basically forced me to help them. If I didn't... if I disobeyed, I wouldn't get any meals that day. I'd be punished."

Thomas's eyes look sad, sincere. "I'm so sorry."

"The reason I'm so..."

Newt chips in. "Prickly? Mean?"

You glare at him. He raises his hands in defense. "I never had any friends. I only spoke to one guard. And he was also being forced to work there.'

"Wait." Newt shakes his head. "Your mum... she let that happen?"

You nod, staring down at your fingers as you pick at the skin under your nails. "She never cared for me. She didn't even want me. But, I saw what they were doing to innocent children. And then I heard of a group called the Right Arm. _Good_ people. I sent them a message and they got a few kids out, me included. I was on my way back to free more kids with a team, but I lost them... all of them. That's when I bumped into you guys. And that's why they want me so bad."

A slight smile adorns Thomas' face. "The Right Arm?" You nod. "They're real?"

"Yeah."

"We've been trying to get to them too. Do you know where they are?"

"I think so. They told my group where they were headed next, so we could get to them on our way back. I'm hoping they're still there."

Thomas and Newt glance at each other. You roll your eyes and sigh, knowing what they want. "Yes. Okay? I can take you idiots there with me."

Thomas smiles. "Thank you. Honestly."

Newt stands. "We should wake everyone and leave asap."

"Yeah." You nod, slowly rising to your feet. "But..."

Thomas zips up his jacket, eyes flickering to yours. "What is it?"

"After everything I just told you..." You shake your head in disbelief. "Why are you trusting me?"

Newt smiles. "You said you were helping kids get out."

"But I still worked for them."

"No." Thomas says, voice stern. "You were _forced_ to work for them. Now, lead the way. Please."

You nod once more, then look around for your bag, swinging it over your shoulder when you find it. You start walking towards a giant hole in a brick wall. You climb through it. The heat of the sun hits your skin instantly.

You look back at the group, who one by one wake up and grab their things. "Come on, morons. We're wasting daylight."


	17. BUDDY - Chuck

**Imagine..**

**Chuck trying to** **befriend** **when he sees that you are lonely..**

****

**-**

Chuck sits down on the tree branch next to you. He's holding something you can't see in one hand, and a small blade in the other. "Hello."

"Hey Chuck."

He nudges you with his shoulder. "How come you're sitting here on your own?"

"Don't much feel like a party right now, buddy."

Both of you look over at the other Gladers. They are all surrounding a bonfire, while Gally hands out his special recipe drink. It gets passed around. From Frypan, to Jeff, to Newt. Then, to one of the younglings, who barely takes a sip before coughing and doubling over.

Chuck laughs beside you. Then he settles and replies to your answer. "I don't think that's it though. You're always sitting alone."

You look down at Chuck. "I just-" You sigh. "How can they party.. with everything we have to deal with. Don't you want to get out of here?"

"Someday. But we're stuck here for now, may as well join in, and get to know some people, build trust."

"Hm."

You look down at your hands, picking at the skin under your nails. Then, Chuck reaches a hand over and puts something on your knee. "Made this for you."

"For.. me?" Your eyes widen a little. You take the small piece of wood and hold it up in one hand.

It's a carving of two people. One is tall, with long hair and the other slightly smaller. The taller one's arm reaches down to the second person's. The hands are joined and they seem to be smiling as they look at each other. "Wow. Chuck. Thank you. This is amazing."

"It's you.. And your mum.. But I'm sorry if that's.. upsetting or, or anything."

"No. No, it's beautiful."

Chuck smiles. "I made one for myself to. To give to my family if we get out of here and find them." He looks down at the grass.

"Chuck. Thank you so much." You get up and stand in front of your friend. You open your arms and he laughs. He wraps his arms around your shoulders, squeezing.

When you pull apart, you pat him on the shoulder. "Hey. How about we go and join the party after all? I hear Frypan is cooking up pork tonight."


	18. DAMN FAST - Minho

**_Imagine.._ **

**_Minho being impressed with_ ** **_how_ ** **_fast you can_ ** **_run_ ** **_.._ **

**__ **

**_-_ **

Chuck nudges your arm. "Hey, Y/N, someone's got their eye on you."

"Excuse me, what?"

Chuck points across the fire, at Minho, who indeed is staring at you. You raise your brows at him, attempting the throw him off. However, he keeps his eyes on you and quirks a brow in reply. You frown then, but he throws one right back.

You groan loudly, standing up. "Chuck, watch my food, I'm gonna see what he wants."

I walk away, and as I do I hear my young friend mutter to himself. "I'll watch it, but there's no guarantee that I won't steal it."

You chuckle to yourself. Then focus back on Minho as you walk over to him. He follows suit, making his way towards you.

"What's with the staring contest?"

Minho gestures away from the campfire, clearly wanting to talk more privately.

We stand under a tree, not too far from our friends, but not close enough that they'll hear us.

Minho jumps right in with a question that I don't expect. "We need more runners, do you want in?"

"Uh.. what now?"

"We had one of our guys quit, said he can't do it anymore."

I scoff. "And? What makes you think I'd want to take his place?"

Minho shakes his head slightly. "Nothing." He shrugs. "But the first day you arrived here, I saw you run.. and you were damn fast."

Minho smiles. He almost looks _proud_ _?_

"I was aiming for the doors.. running because I was trying to get out of here."

Minho nods this time. "And don't you still want to get out of here? You were one of the fastest I've seen, Greenie. Aside from myself and Ben."

"But you've only seen me run once."

Minho smirks. "You think no one notices that you run around the whole glade at least twice, every night? Listen, I still think that there may be more clues to find out there, but we can't go into the Maze alone. We need a group.. so, are you in?"

The possibility of freedom is what grabs you. "Yeah. Okay."


	19. A PERFECT DATE - Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to; unofficialargent (WattPad user) for helping me find some cute dialogue prompts❤  
> -  
> Prompt; "Don't ever forget this moment."

**Imagine..**

**Having a** **secret '** **date night' with Newt..**

****

**-**

"It's so quiet." You are lying on the grass next to Newt, watching the stars.

"I think they all had too much of Gally's," He makes quote marks in the air. " _Special recipe_."

"Did you have any?"

Newt shakes his head. "Not tonight."

You frown. "Why not?"

Newt turns to face you. "We've had this date night planned for almost a week, I didn't want to be outta my damn mind for it."

"You're sweet." You compliment him before slipping a giggle.

Newt quirks a brow. "What's funny?"

"It's just that word.. "date", it sounds odd, you know, considering our.. situation."

You sit up, facing the doors of the Maze. Newt follows. He lays his legs out in front of him and shuffles closer to you. He pulls you into his side and kisses the top of your head.

"Well.. when we get out, we'll go on a _real_ date. I'll bring you flowers and everything."

You peck his cheek. "Sounds lovely. For now though, this is perfect."

Newt turns to look down at you. He takes your hand, lacing his fingers through yours. "Then promise me something?"

You nod, smiling. "Anything."

"Don't ever forget this moment."

You look up, then lift your chin, asking for a kiss. It's short and sweet, and twinkly sparks fly around behind your closed eyes. "I promise."


	20. FIRST BOY - Aris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one that was originally written as a 3 parter on WattPad. Stuck them together to make for an easier read here.

**Imagine..**

**You are in the girls Maze. Until a boy comes up in the box with a note. You help him..**

****

**-**

**You** **are the equivalent of Alby - first in command.**

-

_**Part 1** _

"It's a boy."

"What?" You step forward, looking down into the box. "How?"

"I don't know." Sonya replies. "Who's gonna get him though?"

"I will." You jump down, landing perfectly and with ease. You kneel down next to the boy. You notice something in his hand. Carefully, you pull it out and then look up in shock. The rest of the girls look confused.

"What is it?" One of them asks.

"It says.." You take a small breath. "It says 'he's the last one.. ever'."

-

Later that night Harriet walks quickly out of the medical hut. "He's awake, Y/N. Says his name is Aris. But he's very confused.. upset, we're finding it hard to keep him calm."

"Alright. Let's go then."

We make our way back to the hut. I walk in and see Aris sitting up with crossed legs. He looks so scared, and I feel instantly guilty.

One of the med jacks speaks up. "He won't keep still. Keeps tryna get outta here."

I push open the door. "Let him."

"What? Y/N, What if he runs-"

"I said let him! He's scared and he needs to know he's not _our_ prisoner. Come on.. Aris."

The few girls all step back and Aris stands up. I gesture for him to follow me out of the hut, and he does. The second we are out, he looks around, then runs.

I quickly catch up to him, getting ahead and stopping him with my hand against his chest. "You don't wanna do that."

"What is this place? Am I trapped? What's that?" He points to the doors of the Maze.

"So many questions, greenie. All will be answered, I promise you."

"When? I don't understand. Why can I only remember my name.. n-nothing else."

I sigh. "It happens to everyone. None of us can remember anything. But, like I said, answers will come later. For now, all you need to know is that you are safe. As safe as you can be for now."

Aris looks up finally, frowning at me. "For now?"

"Yes." I put a hand on his shoulder and stare him in the eyes. "Because I'm working on getting us out of here. And I will."

\---

_**Part 2** _

**Imagine..**

**After escaping the Maze with Aris, like you promised,** **you get** **separated** **..**

****

**-**

Aris looks at you from across the dining table. You smile in reply to his worried expression. You reach over and place your hand on the table. He follows, placing his on top of yours.

"We're gonna be fine, A. We made it out."

He whispers, pulling down his hood farther. "I don't trust this place."

"Me either. Not completely, but we have food, clean clothes.. showers, it's-"

"Y/N." You jump, looking for the source of the voice calling your name.

Aris leans forward, slightly bending over the table. "Don't go with them. Please. There's something wrong here."

"Y/N!?" You look in the direction the voice comes from, realising that it's Janson. "Is she here?"

You stand up slowly, shaking. "Yes.."

"Come on up here."

You stay still, looking back at Aris again. He shakes his head. "Don't. Don't."

Suddenly, you are jolted forward by two pairs of arms either side of you. You glance at the two guards who start forcing you forward.

"No! Y/N!"

"Aris! Aris!" You yell.

The force they pull you along with convinces you that they are not good people. Your arms are being practically crushed by the guards' grip on you.

"Where are you taking me!?"

"Somewhere safe."

-

You follow behind a line of boys and girls. Each one disappears behind a curtain, and then doesn't come back. The line gets smaller and smaller, and you start to panic. Then, one of the guards grabs you and pulls you aside. They pull out a knife and cut your arm. You scream, but it's muffled when the guard covers your mouth. "This one is injured. I'm taking her to get stitched up first. Can't have her losing too much blood."

"Right. Be quick." A woman in a lab coat says.

The guard then takes you out into the corridor. You start kicking again. "Let go of me!"

"Shh! Shh!" The guard pulls down their mask. It's a woman, with black braided hair. "I'm here to help you. I'm with the Right Arm."

"Who? And help me!?" You show your bleeding arm. "You cut me!"

"To buy us time. So come on, let's go. Now."

"How can I trust you!?"

"Follow me and you will. I promise."

You both start to run, the woman helping you along.

\---

_**Part 3** _

**Imagine..**

**Reuniting with Aris in the Scorch.** **.**

****

**-**

You gasp loudly when you see him. He stares at you, standing between two taller boys. "Aris!"

"Y/N? H-how?"

"Just come here!" You open your arms.

Aris pushes through the boys, wrapping you in a hug. You cradle the back of his head, then pull away. Your other hand rests on one side of his face. "I can't believe it."

"Me either. And you look so different."

You glance down at yourself. Your hair is braided on one side, and it's cut slightly shorter. You wear bottoms that have mismatched colour patches sewn into them. A scarf sits tightly, but not too much so, around your neck. "Not really. Just dirtier clothes."

Aris chuckles lightly. "Can we- uh.."

"Yeah, let's go catch up."

-

You sit together in front of a fire. "So, who are the other guys?"

"Fry, Newt, the girl is called Teresa, and then there's Thomas." You rub your hands together, warming them up. "Thomas was the one who I talked to about not trusting.. that place. He helped me get out."

"Oh. I suppose I should thank him for that later then."

Aris looks up. "Why?"

" _Why_? We may not have seen each other again if he didn't help you. And I missed you, A."

"I missed you too. How'd you get out anyway?"

You chuckle, remembering. "There was a guard there.. who wasn't _really_ a guard. She cut me, to buy us some time, and then we ran for it. She was one of the Right Arm. They have groups who go in and try to get kids out.. every now and then."

You pull up your sleeve, revealing a jagged scar. "That's where she cut me. I would be mad about it, but she saved my life, so."

Aris lightly touches the scar and then traces it with his fingertips. He moves up and up until his hand sits atop yours.

You squeeze it, holding his hand. "I'm sorry I didn't come back for you. We.. we didn't have time. I wanted to though."

"That's okay, as long as you were safe. Thomas and his group helped me. It was a long journey, but we got here eventually."

"I can't believe you made it through the Scorch. I always knew you were tough. Right from when you entered our Maze."

Aris turns shy, looking at his feet. "It was hard.. but I always thought of you, of somehow saving you or reuniting with you.. And it kept me going."

You feel tingles chase themselves up your arms at his words. "A.."

He looks up again, and when your eyes meet, you both start leaning in for a kiss.


	21. INFECTION - Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¤trigger warnings; suicidal thoughts, injury  
> -  
> Requested: anon  
> Your prompts are highlighted in bold.

**Imagine..**

**Losing your** **temper** **more as your** **infection** **spreads..**

****

**-**

"Getoff of me!" You shout at Thomas as you shove him.

Thomas doesn't budge. He keeps trying to grab you. "Y/N! Please, calm down."

"I won't! You're the dumbass that got us into this mess, and now we have no more water!" You kick sand at Thomas. He coughs when some hits his face. "You're so stupid!"

"Y/N.. Please!"

"No!" Without thinking, you ball your hand into a fist and slam it into the side of Thomas' face.

It happens in slow motion for you. You watch his eyes squint and his hands fly up to his face. He falls to the ground, groaning in pain. Almost instantly, the anger fades away, your humanity returns. Guilt fills you to the brim.

"Crap!"

Thomas sits up, gently touching his cheek, checking for damage. "Damn, Y/N."

You fall to your knees in front of him. You aim to cup his face in your hands, but immediately withdraw, seeing the bruise starting to form. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay.. It's not you.."

"It is me! Bite or no bite, I still hurt you!"

Thomas takes one of your hands in both of his. "We knew this would happen. The infection.. it makes you angry."

You pull your hand from his hold. "I just- the rage in me.. **I-** **I** **can't** **stop** **it.** **I'm** **sorry**."

Your breathing starts to quicken. Your hands are shaking.You can feel your bite wound throbbing with pain. Thomas surges forward. He sits behind you and wraps you up in his arms. He sways slightly while trying to calm you.

" **It's** **okay,** **it's** **okay. Just breathe. You** **don't** **have to be sorry for** **anything** **.** **I've** **got you**."

You lift up your shirt, revealing the infected area. The memory of the Crank that did it surfaces. Followed by all the times you've been angry, aggressive or irritated since.

_There's_ _only one way to stop this without anyone else getting hurt by me._

"You.. Thomas.. You have to ki-"

"No!"

"It's spreading, Tommy. You have to! Before I hurt you again."

Thomas lifts your chin, forcing you to look into his eyes. "Listen to me. I am not going to take your life. There's no way. I can't." He brushes his thumb over your tear stained cheek. "We are going to find you help.. a cure.. something. Okay? We have to."

You look up at him with all the love you have left. But also, in fear. Fear that he'll never be able to move on after you've died. "Thomas.. I don't know if I'll make it long enough for that.. You- you have to do it eventually. You have to. I don't wanna be one of those.. things."

He frowns. "No. We will save you. We will. Okay? You just.. You have to hold on a little longer. Alright!? Just hold on.. I can't lose you."


	22. MORNING KISSES - Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: I_Love_TMR_5 (WattPad user)  
> -  
> Prompt; "We have to be quiet."

**Imagine..**

**Sleeping next to Newt..**

****

**-**

When you peel your eyes open, you are wrapped up in Newt's arms. You turn in them, and face him. He's still asleep. You run your thumb over his eyebrow, down his cheek and ghost it over his lips. You wonder how someone can still look like an angel, even while snoring.

You feel Newt start to shift. You pull your hand from his face, but he grabs it back. He brings your palm to his lips and plants a few soft kisses there. "Mornin', love."

"Hi. Sorry if I woke you up."

"You're the last person who should apologise for waking me up."

"Why?"

"Because I love waking up next to your beautiful face."

You kick his leg under the blanket. "Cheesy."

Suddenly, Newt shifts again, moving to hover over you. "Romantic you mean."

He has one hand by your head, resting on the pillow. The other is framing your jaw. He moves in for a kiss, but you dodge it. "Newt."

He tries again, and you dodge again. "What?"

"We can't. Alby is like, right next door."

Newt frowns. "So.. no kisses?" He makes a sad face, sticking out his lower lip and batting his eyelashes.

You smile, reaching up to grab the back of his neck. You pull him down until he is mere inches away from your lips. "Fine. But **we have to be quiet**."

"'Course, love." Newt nods.

And then you're tugging him down and smashing your lips together.

At some point during your morning kisses, you mutter in between. Repeating Newt's words from a few moments ago, you say, "I love waking up next to you too."


	23. BABY NEWS - Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For; unofficialargent (WattPad user)  
> -  
> Newt and Mary are both alive and well for this one!  
> -  
> Prompt; "How much of that did you hear?"

**Imagine..**

**After a few months at the Safe Haven, you have some special news for Newt..**

****

**-**

You lay on one of the beds in the Med-hut. Eyes squeezed shut, you picture what your body will look like in a couple of months. How different everything will be. If..

Your fingers drums against the side of your leg. Mary obviously notices your nerves.

"It's going to be just fine."

"I don't know about that."

"And why? You're an incredible woman, and you will be an amazing mother." She smiles, taking a seat on a stool next to you.

"But I just- wait.. you.. you just said I _will_ be?" Mary nods as you sit up slowly. "I'm- I'm.."

Mary shows me a list of symptoms she has written down. "Judging by these.. you are pregnant, Y/N."

**~ Nausea ✔**   
**~ Sensitive to certain smells ✔**   
**~ Cravings ✔**   
**~ Dizziness ✔**   
**~ Irritable ✔**

"Congratulations!" Mary grins and opens her arms for a hug.

"I can't believe it."

You both pull away and Mary frowns for a second. "Are you okay with this? You seem-"

All of a sudden, you let out a snort. Half laugh, half sob.

"I'm so happy!" Tears of pure happiness roll down your puffy red cheeks. "Thank you!"

Mary laughs. She embraces you again, in a motherly fashion. One hand cradling the back of your head, while she sways slightly. "I am glad. You're going go be the greatest parents any child could ask for."

You cover your mouth with both hands. "I have to tell Newt. Oh my g- how do you think- how's he gonna react. I-"

Mary grips your shoulders. "There's only one way to know. Go tell him."

"Right. Yes. Going." You head towards the door, giddy but nervous. "Thanks again."

-

You step out of the hut backwards, so that you can close the door. When you turn around, Newt is sitting against the wall there. He looks you up and down. You gulp, realising that he has probably been there for a while. "Newt! H-hey."

Slowly, he stands up and faces you. His eyes dart down to your stomach.

" **How much of that did you hear?** "

You are taken aback when he surges forward, wrapping you in a warm hug. His hands run up and down your back.

"I guess.. all of it then?"

Newt pulls back and he has tears in his eyes. "I heard everything. I didn't mean to, but-" He gasps mid sentence. His eyes dart to your belly again. "Am I really going to be a father?"

You nod. Tears prick your eyes again.

His hand hovers near your waist. You realise what he is trying to do, so you take his hand and place it over your stomach. "You are."

Both of you burst into giggles.

"This is amazing. You're amazing. I wanna tell everyone, right now."

You lay a hand on Newt's face. "Slow down, babe. I wanna enjoy this with you first."

Newt nods, enthusiastically. "Yes. Yeah, of course. I'm just.. I'm so excited."

"Me too."


	24. I LOVE YOU - Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: anon ("Annie")  
> -  
> Prompt; "Are you drunk?"

**Imagine..**

**Newt** **blurting** **out his feelings for** _ **Annie**_ **..**

****

**-**

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

 _Annie_ spits out her drink, throwing herself forwards. She puts her jar down and starts coughing. Newt rubs her back, then pats gently as he laughs.

"Wh- wh-"

He laughs even louder now. "Cough it up, love."

"Yeah.." Once _Annie_ has calmed herself, she stares into Newt's eyes, squinting. " **Are you drunk?** "

"Drunk?"

"You just told me you love me. Are you drunk?"

Newt picks up his jar of Gally's special recipe, showing it to _Annie_. "Look." He shakes it a little so that it fizzes and bubbles. There is still at least three quarters left of what he began with. "See."

"So.. you meant it?"

Newt nods. "I did."

 _Annie_ pauses for a moment, allowing time for goosebumps to raise on her arms. "Why the outburst?"

Newt shrugs, like this is the easiest conversation for him. "Felt right." He turns to face _Annie_ , resting one arm on the log behind them. "I been meanin' to tell ya for a while."

"Really?"

"Really." Newt's eyes wonder over her face, searching for something. "So, do you.. feel the same?"

 _Annie_ nods, smiling from ear to ear now. "Yes. I do. I love you."

Newt reacts with a laugh, then he leans over for a kiss. "I love you, _Annie_."


	25. ANXIETY - Minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¤trigger warnings; anxiety/anxious thoughts  
> -  
> Prompt (lyrical);  
> "I know it makes you nervous, but I promise you it's worth it."

**Imagine..**

**Minho** **helping** **you with** **anxiety** **..**

****

**-**

After coming up in the Box, you had taken one look at the boys surrounding you, and then bolted. You hid behind a smaller hut, but it wasn't long before you were found by Alby. He showed you around, explaining the rules and how the Glade worked. You didn't say much the entire time though, simply nodding along with the occasional, 'okay'.

-

The rest of your first day consisted of boys, some older, some younger, coming to you and introducing themselves. Every time that you were met with a new face, your hands would become clammy and shaky. The speed of your heartbeat would pick up too. Something in your mind would tell you to walk away from them. Hide. But you didn't want to appear rude to the other Gladers, despite how loud the voice in your head was.

-

Later, as it started to get dark, the Gladers threw a party of sorts. A bonfire was lit and they all danced and cheered as a drink was passed around from person to person.

 _This is not so bad,_ you tell yourself. Though, really you are taking deep breaths, closing your eyes and counting. All to try and calm yourself.

-

It all gets to be too much pretty soon.

The boy named Gally, calls you, gesturing for you to go to him. "Greenie!" You jump, turning around with wide eyes. Like a deer caught in headlights. "Come on! It's your turn!"

When you don't move, he comes to you. He offers you the jar, wanting you to take a sip. "No thanks." You force the words out. Then you try to walk away, but he starts to yell.

"Fellow Gladers! Don't you think the Green bean should take a swig! After all, this celebration _is_ in your honour!"

The rest of the Gladers gather so that you are encircled by them. "No thanks." You repeat.

" _Please_." You mutter afterwards, not even sure what you're pleading for.

They suddenly start chanting. "Greenie! Greenie! Greenie!"

You look around, spinning in a circle. All of their faces are staring. Watching you. Waiting.

You start to feel dizzy. Your head hurts. Everything becomes blurred as tears threaten to spill from your eyes. Your breathing gets heavier.

They all stop, watching still. You hear them talking, questioning.  
" _What's_ _wrong with the green bean?"_

Then, before you can embarrass yourself farther.. you run, pushing two of the Gladers aside to make way for your exit.

-

You are tucked away, under a small tree in the woods. Your knees are pull up against your chest. You have stopped crying, but there's no doubt that your cheeks are probably puffy and red from the tears. The anxiety has dissipated slightly. Above you, birds are rustling around in the leaves and chirping. The relaxing sound helps to calm you a little.

"Don't panic. _Please_." You hear a voice behind you, right after a twig snaps.

The keeper of the Runners, Minho, stands before you. He points to the ground. "Can I sit?"

You shrug, then nod, your palms beginning to sweat.

He looks in your direction, squinting as if trying to figure you out. "So.. are you alright?" He watches you shift, hugging your knees tighter. "You don't have to answer."

His soft, comforting voice convinces you to trust him. "It's just.. all the people-- all of them.. it's just.. _too_ much. I feel sick."

Minho nods along. "Well it is your first day."

"It's not--" You sigh. "I can't remember.. but I think I've always been this way."

Minho listens, fully and carefully. "Anxious?"

You shift again. Bringing you knees down a little bit. "I just don't.. do crowds. Loud people.. untrustworthy-"

Minho chuckles. "Well, the Glade is full of untrustworthy guys."

"I didn't mean it like _everyone_ is that way. You.. you seem.. fine."

"I know you didn't. But you don't know any of us well enough yet, so I get it." He pauses for a beat, then stands up. "Why don't you come back? Stick with me. The runners are pretty chill.. quiet sometimes."

"I don't know.." You pull your knees in once again.

"Look.. **_I_** ** _know_** this **_makes you nervous_** _,_ ** _but_** if you take your nerves, the anxiety, one day at a time, one minute at a time.. **_I_** **_promise_** **_you_** , **_it_** 'll be **_worth it_**."

You glance up at Minho with a small smile. You feel slightly better. But the feeling of anxiety is so strong, it makes you unsure still.

Minho holds out his hand. "Come on, we can start with me, introducing you to the other Runners."

"If- if I freak out again?"

Minho tries one last time to help you, with a sweet reply that puts tingles down your back.  
"I'll help. Walk you to your bed, sit with you for a while.. leave you be.. whatever you need."

Minho waits patiently for a few more seconds.

And then you take his hand.


	26. RACING - Minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: anon

**Imagine** **..**

**Coming back from a run with** **Minho** **..**

****

**-**

  
You rest your hands just above your knees, pausing to catch your breath. "Jeez!"

Minho walks past you, chuckling. "You know, if you can't handle it, you probably shouldn't be going into the Maze."

You stand up, jogging to catch up with him. "Excuse me! I can handle it just fine."

"Sure about that?"

"Yeah." You both ignore the group of Gladers that have crowded behind you. "I can."

"Okay. Then let's test that."

You put a hand on Minho's shoulder to stop him. You both face each other. "What do you have in mind?"

Minho tucks his thumbs into the top of his harness. "A race."

"In the Maze?"

"No, no." He shakes his head. Then he points to Frypan, who is cooking up something for dinner. "Over there."

You scoff. "Easy."

Minho quirks a brow. "Sure? You look pretty tired to me."

You glance him up and down. "Maybe.. but you look pretty distracted to _me._ Distractions will slow you down."

You look up at Minho through your lashes, inching closer.

Minho takes a step forward, putting on a serious face. "Are you kiddin'? I'm totally focused-"

You suddenly grab his shoulders and pull him to your lips. You hold him there for a few seconds. Then, you quickly pull away and start running. "See!" You yell.

It takes a few moments before you hear Minho's footsteps behind you. "Hey! That's cheating!"

You spin around, running backwards for a few steps. "No one said there were any rules!"

You turn around again and run as fast as you possibly can towards Frypan.


	27. PUNISHED - Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¤trigger warnings; violence, kidnap/punishment

**Imagine..**

**Thomas' reaction when** **WCKD** **punishes you for** **helping** **the** **Gladers** **..**

****

**-**

_"_ _Thomas_ _,_ _why are we doing this to them?"_

_-_

_"We should help them-"_   
_"We_ _can't_ _."_   
_"Thomas.."_

_-_

_"I_ _can't_ _watch this anymore."_   
_"_ _They'll_ _punish you if you try to help them, Y/N."_   
_"_ _They're_ _the_ _ones_ _suffering, and we're.. helping.."_

_-_

_"Y/N, please. I_ _can't_ _lose you."_   
_"They'll never know.."_

_-_

_"Thomas.. I did it. I sent the note down with the Box."_   
_"Y/N! Why?_ _They're_ _gonna find out. They always do."_

_-_

_**~ Dear Glade people,** _

_**I work**_ _ **for**_ _ **the**_ _ **people**_ _ **who**_  
_**put you here. But**_ _ **I**_ _ **want**_  
_**to help. Please - get out!**_  
_**It's not**_ _ **what**_ _ **you think.**_  
_**Not a prison.**_  
_**Not a 'home'.**_  
_**WCKD**_ _ **are testing you.**_

_**RUN.**_  
_**Please.**_  
_**I'm so sorry. ~**_

_-_

You look through the glass screen, at Thomas, who is already staring back. You type a message into your keyboard. It appears on his screen instantly.

**Y** **/N:** **Tell me** **you're** **not mad.** **I'm** **trying** **to do** **what's** **right.**

Thomas looks down at his keyboard. He types a message. When it appears on my screen, he watches me read.

**Thomas** **: Never. But we could have found a way to help them together.**

**Y/N: How then?**

**Thomas:** **I** **don't** **know. If you had waited a little longer though, we could** **have** **found some way.**

Every time you have read a message, you immediately delete it.

**Y/N; I** **couldn't** **take it**   
***delete***

You are about to send another reply, when you hear the familiar sound of heavy footsteps. You don't react. You knew they would figure out who sent the unauthorised message.

**Y/N: Look behind me.**   
***delete***

Thomas does as your message tells him. He looks up, his eyes growing wider. You smile when he looks back at you, fear and worry on his face.

You type one last message, quickly.

**Y/N: I love you, Thomas.**

You watch him as his eyes scan the words.

Then, you are being dragged away by two guards. "Y/N. You are to be punished for trying to help the subjects.."

The rest of what the guard says fades into the distance. Your focus is on Thomas. You don't take your eyes off of him until you are out of the room.

-

Thomas screams. "No!"

His hand balls into a fist and he punches the screen in front of him. It shatters into a million pieces.

A guard charges in. "What have you done!?"

Thomas moves swiftly. He grabs the guard by his collar, pulling him down so that they are eye to eye. "What have _you_ done!? Where is Y/N!?"

The guard pushes Thomas away. "Sorry pal. You're never gonna see them again. And even if you do.. they won't remember you."

The guard is almost laughing as he says this, like he's taunting Thomas.

That is, until, a large piece of glass is wedged into his kneecap.


	28. DEFENSIVE - Newt

**Imagine..**

**Newt** **defending you after you break a rule..**

****

**-**

You stand in front of Newt and Gally. Alby had told them to 'deal with me', putting his trust in his second in command.

Gally starts. "I don't even know why we're standing here. S/he ran into the Maze. That's a violation of our rules."

You roll your eyes. "You've said that a thousand times already."

Newt tries to hide a smile and Gally looks at you with eyes that could kill. "You don't get to talk!"

I scoff. "Or defend myself?"

Gally just stares.

Newt finally speaks. "Look, let's sort this out calmly."

"Fine. S/he needs to be punished. That's it. Done."

You are about to protest but then Newt interrupts. "S/he found a clue. Something we've never seen before. I dont think that's necessary."

Gally's mouth drops open a little. "But Y/N broke god-damn rule. Stop defending your little crush here and do something about it, Newt."

"Okay!" Newt glances at me, then back at Gally. "One day in the pit. No food."

"That's it? Really? For fuc-" Gally storms out as curse words flood from his mouth.

We still hear him muttering as he walks away from the council hut.

I walk over to Newt. "Thank you."

"Next time, think before you just.. run."

"I'm sorry."

Newt smiles, but it's so small, you'd barely notice unless you were stood inches away.

"You found new hope of getting out of here." He briefly touches my shoulder. "Don't be sorry."


	29. MEDHUT - Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¤trigger warnings; injury (minor)

**Imagine** **..**

**Newt** **not wanting to leave your side** **when you are injured..**

****

**-**

Newt sits by your bedside. He watches your eyelids flutter as you dream. His eyes travel over your face. From your eyes to your lips. He doesn't dare look away when the door creaks.

Thomas enters and glances at your sleeping body. "S/he okay?"

Newt talks quietly; so not to wake you. "S/he will be."

Thomas nods. "Hope so. Newt, uh, we gotta go. Meeting."

"I'm staying here."

"Newt it's important. It's about the girl. Teres-"

Newt waves a hand in the air. "I'm staying here. Tell them I'm watching over Y/N."

"We have to-"

Newt turns around for a few seconds to reply. "Just go! I'm not leaving her/him."

Thomas doesn't say another word. He exits the Med-hut.

Newt looks back at you again. He stares at the large bandage around your leg. Goosebumps cover his skin when he flashes back to your fall earlier.

He kneels down by your bed, grabs your hand and then places a soft kiss on each of your knuckles in turn.


	30. SHARING - Thomas

**Imagine..**

**Wearing Thomas' clothes..**

****

**-**

The second you hear the jeep pull up, you jump up out of your bed. You walk outside, pulling the zipper of the grey hoodie up as you go. You spot Thomas on the steps at the side of the building.

"Thomas!"

You run over to him as he turns around and smiles. He wraps you up in his arms and plants a kiss on your head. "Hey, Y/N."

You pull away slightly to look up at his face. "I missed you."

"You too."

You play with the buttons on his shirt. "You were gone longer than you said.."

Thomas scratches his eyebrow. "Yeah.. um. We ran into some Cranks out there, but we're okay, y'know."

Your eyes flicker between his. "You sure?"

"Yeah. We're all good." Thomas' hand tucks a stray piece of hair behind your ear. Then he runs it over your shoulder and down your back. He frowns after a few seconds. "Is that.. are you wearing my jacket?"

You glance down at yourself, cheeks flushing. You nod. "Sorry. I was worried about your trip.. and.. it smells like you."

Thomas smiles, lifting your chin and kissing your rosy cheek. "You're sweet."

"You want it back?"

Thomas rest his forehead against yours. "Uh-uh. Keep it. It looks good on you anyway."


	31. VLOGGER - Minho - *au*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/F/C; Your Favourite Colour

**Imagine..**

**Being a vlogger. You and** **Minho** **decide to film the '** **girlfriend** **tag'..**

****

**-**

"Okay. You're in focus now. You ready?"

You walk around the camera, which is perfectly balanced on top of a stack of books. You plop down on the sofa next to Minho.

"What are we doing again?" Minho looks at your notepad, where you've written ideas for today's video.

"The girlfriend tag."

Minho frowns. "What do I have to do?"

You shift, watching yourself in the view finder. Once you're comfy and in shot, you explain. "It's simple. I'm gonna ask you questions about myself. Then you have to answer them to test how well you _really_ know me."

"Right.. okay."

You sigh, smiling.

"You want an example?" Minho nods. "Okay. What is my favourite colour?"

Minho answer quickly, grinning. "Y/F/C."

"Right. So that would be a point."

"Yes!"

"Okay! So are you ready now?"

Minho nods enthusiastically. "Sure. Let's do this."

You smile then face the camera. You pause for a moment, then wave and start your intro. "Hi guys, Y/N here. Today I am joined by a special guest-"

Suddenly, Minho bursts into laughter.

"What?"

"I.. don't know."

You shake your head. "Why are you laughing?"

"I dunno. This just feels weird."

"Well stop. I'm trying to do the intro."

"I can't." Minho continues to laugh, doubling over and covering his face. "Sorry."

You try to suppress your own laughter while watching him. "Minho!"

He leans back on the sofa and doesn't stop. You huff but then a giggle escapes. "Damnit!"

-

Later on, you are editing the video, when Minho comes to join you in your room. "How'd it turn out?"

You turn your laptop so that he can see. "There's about 20 minutes worth of bloopers in here."

Minho snorts. "Oops."

"Yeah. 'Oops'. There's more of them than the actual gf tag questions."


	32. PROTECTIVE LOVE - Aris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¤ trigger warnings; minor bad language and violence ¤

**Imagine..**

**Aris' reaction when you protect him..**

****

**-**

As the group all run ahead, you notice that someone is missing. With wide eyes and a panicked voice, you shout for your best friend.

"Aris!? _Aris_!?"

"Y/N!"

When you hear his reply, you whip around. A guard has him pinned to the wall, a gun to the back of Aris' head. Anger bubbles up inside of you. Without thinking, you run at the guard. Just as you reach him, you ball your hand into a fist and punch him in the arm.

"Hey!" The guard turns around, letting Aris go. "What are you doing little girl/boy!?"

"Don't call me that!" You throw another punch, surprising Aris _and_ yourself. This one hits him in the throat. The guard starts coughing, and then stumbles back. "Asshole!"

You kick him in the stomach next, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Woah." When you hear Aris' voice, you snap out of your rage. You look over at your friend. He is standing against the wall, pure shock on his face. It quickly turns into a smile. "That was amazing."

"Well.. I-" You jump when you hear rushed footsteps and yelling. "Crap! More guards. Let's go!"

You grab Aris' hand and run through the halls in search of the rest of your group.


	33. BITTER GOODBYE -  Newt

**Imagine..**

**You become a Runner, desperate to find a way out of the Glade. But** **Newt** **is not happy about your plans** **..**

****

**-**

You finish what has felt like a long, long day of working. Your aching feet drag you to the stream that runs through the woods. You kneel down next to the water, splashing some over your hands to clean and soothe them. Droplets roll down your face after you throw some over your head. You imagine them to be tears, because all you _want_ to do right now is cry.

You walk back to the hammocks afterwards. Instead of laying on your own, you go to Newt's. He is sitting on his, swinging slowly. His eyes meet yours as soon as he hears your footsteps come closer.

"Y/N! How's your first day with the Med-jacks been, love?"

He stands up and leans forward. Normally you would greet each other with a peck to the cheek, but this time you pull back. Immediately, Newt assumes this means bad news.

_Which it does.._

"Something wrong?"

"No. I just.. I have something to tell you."

Newt stands up, then pulls you by your elbow to face him. "What's wrong?"

Minho's voice pops up in your head, telling you that you should be honest and straightforward. _"You_ _can't_ _lie. Just tell him_ _straight_ _up."_

"I'm going into the Maze."

Newt frowns instantly. "Wait.. what?"

"I know you made me promise the first time I said I wanted to, but.. I just can't sit here anymore, gardening and cooking.. and bandaging the Slicers. I need to do something that's actually going to _help_ us."

Newt's mouth falls agape. He blinks a few times, shaking his head. "Are you joking? You better be joking."

You shake your head. "Newt, please. Don't make this harder than it already is."

Newt suddenly turns harsh. "You're such a shank! Why the hell do you wanna rush your life. You know how dangerous it is in there! I've lost so many of my friends and now you expect me to let my girl/boyfriend go-"

" _Let_!? This is not your choice Newt! It's mine!"

"Fine! Go. Get yourself stung and see if I care!"

Your eyes tickle with the threat of tears. You hold back. "Newt.. please. I'm trying to help us all. I'll be alright. I will.."

You reach out to touch Newt's hand, but he pulls away. "I can't love someone who is going to risk their life every single day. How will I sleep? Eat. _Breathe_."

You catch Newt's eyes. "Newt.. I have to go."

"No. You think you're being brave. But you've never looked more stupid."

Youstare into Newt's eyes for a few seconds more, but it feels like a lifetime. A small part of you wants to crush him into a hug. Tell him you'll stay, he's right, it's too dangerous. Plant a million ' _I'm sorry_ ' kisses on his perfect face. 

Another part knows that you have to find a way out of this place. That maybe when you do, you and Newt will be happy. This.. disagreement will just be a distant memory.

But, there's no way to know anything for sure.

"I love you." You mutter, before you turn around and start to walk away.

Newt doesn't say anything as you head straight for the Maze doors.

You don't dare glance back.


	34. BROTHER - Minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: anon ("Amber")

**Imagine..**

** Amber ** **arriving in the Maze, and finding her brother..**

****

**-**

Albycontinues to show you are the Glade. He introduces you to some of the boys as you walk.

A Thomas, Newt, Chuck, Frypan-

"Minho!?"

Alby jumps at your outburst. "What?"

You are frozen when you see him. "Minho!?"

The boy turns around slowly. When his eyes clock onto you, his face lights up. " **Amber**.. h- what!?"

You both run towards each other with wide opened arms. You hold on to him tightly for a couple of minutes.

When you pull away, you scan his face. "You're here."

Minho echoes your words. " _You're_ here."

Alby has finally caught up to you both. He frowns. "You.. know each other?"

Yourself and Minho answer simultaneously.

_"He's my brother."_

_"She's my sister."_

Alby shakes his head. "That's impossible, how could you remember each other?"

You shrug. "Does it matter? My brother is here!"

You glance back up at Minho, then stand on your toes and crush him into another embrace.

-

**_ A few days later.. _ **

Minho looks down at you. "So, little sister, are you ready for your first run?"

"Born ready." You adjust your harness, smirking. "And you know I'm faster than you."

"Ha! Wanna bet?"

You grin. "Bring it, bro."

Minho thinks for a few seconds, looking around the Glade. Then he seems to pause for a moment before facing you again. "I got it. Who ever gets back to the doors first on the way back, gets to eat all of the loser's bacon ** _/_** fruit for lunch later."

"Oh, it's on."

Minho smiles, patting you on the head as if you were a small animal. "Good."

"Good."

Suddenly, Minho whizzes past you. This causes you to immediately follow, your legs carrying you quickly.


	35. A GRADE - Thomas - *au*

**Imagine..**

**Thomas being proud when you get a good grade..**

****

**-**

Your knee bounces up and down under your desk. You have been studying for this test for weeks. Hours and hours of revising and caffeine. You watch your teacher walk between desks, laying down test papers in front of students one by one.

Some students react with smiles, fist pumps and giggles. They swing around to their friends and compare. Others hang their head in shame or sink down into their chairs in annoyance. Then they quietly, or happily leave the room, ready to tell their parents.

I watch Thomas receive his. He doesn't look at it for a few minutes.

You lean over. "Thomas. You should look."

He nods at you, taking a deep breath. When he sees the letter "A" scrawled in green marker, he smiles. He glances at you and puts up his thumb, clearly happy.

You jump when your own test is placed in front of you. A surge of pain runs through you when your wobbling knee hits the underside of your desk. You reach down to rub at it. "Ow!"

Thomas leans over to _you_ this time. "You good?"

"Yeah.. I hit my damn knee."

Thomas chuckles. "Well.. look at your test then."

You pick it up and hold it out in front of you. A smile spreads over your face when you see your mark. "A plus! I got an A plus!?"

Thomas pokes your arm. "Well done, smarty pants."

Without any warning, you jump up and pull Thomas into a hug. Though awkwardly from his position in his chair.

"Thank you! Thank you for helping me study!"

Thomas laughs, his arms wrapping around your middle. "You're welcome."


	36. YOUR HERO

_**[The Maze Runner Gif Imagines Trailer/Fan Video](https://youtu.be/eT55rh8oeec) ** _

_**\----------------------------------------** _

**Imagine..**

**Saving Thomas** **_once again_ ** **and teasing him about it..** ****

****

**-**

You turn around in your seat. Thomas is talking quietly to Newt, so you clear your throat. He looks at you then.

You shake your head, smirking. " _Again_?"

Thomas shrugs. "What?"

"You cannot for the life of you, listen.. to _anyone_."

Thomas chuckles. "Sorry."

You grip the headrest, turning your body completely. You stare at him, faking a frown. "I know why."

"Why what?"

"Why you keep running off on your own little.. secret missions."

Thomas is still smiling. "Why?"

"Because you love it when I come along and save your dumb ass."

Thomas chuckles again. "That's not it."

"Yeah it is. You love it when your girl/boyfriend saves the day." You kiss your own hand, then reach over the seat and touch his cheek, like you are passing the kiss on to him. "Don't you?"


	37. BRAVE IDIOT - Thomas

**Imagine..**

**Thomas running after you when you are injured and the doors are closing..**

****

**-**

"Thomas, no!" The Gladers yell.

Newt reaches out in an attempt to pull Thomas back. He misses as the newbie slips through the gap. Thomas runs as fast as his feet will carry him. The doors of the Maze close quickly. He barely makes it out before they connect, causing an _extremely_ loud bang.

Thomas jumps, glancing up at the wall. He takes a gulp of air, relieved that he wasn't crushed.

Then, he turns around and sees you. Lying on the floor, your eyes are closed. You are knocked out cold. A long gash stretches the entirety of your left leg.

Thomas scans your body, checking to see if you have been stung. Thankfully, there is no sign of such a fate.

He only has a moment to wonder how you managed to escape the Grievers attacks, before you gasp.

Your eyes pop open suddenly and you try to sit up. Thomas stops you, resting his hands on your shoulders and pushing you back down.

"Don't move! Your leg."

"M-my leg?"

Thomas nods. "It's.. bad. Okay, but we're gonna make it out."

A tear slips down your face. "W- why are- you here!?"

"I came after you."

"You idiot! You're gonna get yourself k-killed."

Thomas shakes his head, standing up. He leans down to lift you into his arms, bridal style. "I couldn't leave you behind. I couldn't. We'll make it."


	38. SPIRIT - Newt

**Imagine..**

**Struggling after the loss of** **Newt** **..**

****

**-**

You sit on the top of the hill, staring up at the night sky. Stars twinkle as your eyes pass over them. They close for a minute or so. You imagine that Newt could be one of those stars. He could be looking down on you, shining light on to you. The thought calms you for a moment at least, before a tear interferes. You wipe it away quickly; your eyes are already sore from the pain you've felt since Newt passed.

You open your eyes again, and look down on Safe Haven. Most of your friends and fellow survivors seem to have gone to sleep. There is a small group of teenagers sitting on the sand, a fire lit between them.

Then you look up again. As you do, something catches your eye. A glowing white figure is standing above you. You jump, shuffling back a little. The figure comes closer, and as it does, the brightness fades.

Your mouth falls open when the figure sits down next to you. " _Newt_?"

Newt nods, a small smile on his face. "Yeah."

"You- you're here. How?"

Newt leans over slightly. "I'm not entirely sure."

Your eyes widen. "What do you mean? Are you a.. ghost? Am I going crazy?"

"You know, love, I don't think I'm here to answer questions. And I don't have the answers anyway."

"But- can.. can I.." You reach out with your right hand. Newt seems to understand what you are asking, lifting his own hand. Your hands slowly get closer and closer. You sigh sadly, when you don't feel anything. Newt's hand floats there, while yours goes right through it.

"So.. no then."

"I'm sorry."

Newt eyes hold apologies and concern, and so much love. You look into them. "I miss you."

"I know."

"You do?"

Newt nods. "And I miss you too."

You look down at your hands, folded into your lap now. "It's so unfair. Why you? It should have been-"

"Don't say you. If it had been, our roles would be the same. Only I'd be in pain, and you'd be gone instead."

"I just.." You look up at Newt again. Tears slip down your cheeks. "I don't think I can live here.. without you."

"You can. You'll be okay. So many people here care about you, love. You'll be fine. And you will be happy again." Newt glances down at Safe Haven. "I wish I could be here with you, in the flesh, but, I am still in _here_."

Newt points to the left side of your chest, where your heart beats underneath. He suddenly stands. The light starts to become bright again. His features slowly fade away.

"And I'll be watching over you, always."

As he steps back, the light becomes brighter and brighter before fading away.

You stand up, looking helplessly into the darkness. "Newt? Newt.."

Tingles run down your spine when a voice whispers in your ear.

" _I love you_."

More tears spring to your eyes. You reach into your pocket and take out the necklace Newt had made for you back in the Maze. It is made with a simple piece of string. A small, wood carved star hangs from it.

You clutch it against your chest, and then look back up at the stars. As you watch them twinkling, you let yourself smile while whispering, "I love you too."


	39. TO DIE FIRST - Minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (For purposes of this imagine, Winston is still alive, though he won't be mentioned.)

**Imagine..**

**You are tagged as, 'To Die First" in the Scorch, causing** **Minho** **to** **become** **protective** **of you..**

****

**-**

_'_ _First_ _To Die'._

When you had run into Jorge and his group, they had checked each of your tags. Yours being one that frightened your friends the most. Ever since you had read those words, Minho had been extremely over protective.

Minho had called it 'lucky', when you had both been separated from your group while running from Cranks. He obviously thought that being alone with you was better than you being apart from him. He could keep an even closer eye on you this way.

-

As you walk, the hot, dusty ground seemingly endless, you suddenly falter. You squeeze your eyes shut and they water.

Minho is instantly by your side. "What?! What's wrong?"

"There something in my eye, is all." You swat his hand away as he tries to help you.

"What if you go blind!?"

"Minho.. _really_?" You rub your eye and after a few seconds, you are able to open it without pain or irritation. "See. Gone. Let's keep going."

-

This kind of things happens every few minutes.

Minho falls to the ground beside you when you trip later on. You hiss as you touch the fresh, bleeding cut along your leg.

"Let me help." Minho takes a spare shirt out of his backpack. He tears it easily and wrap the frayed piece around your leg. "Okay?"

You nod. "I'm fine. Just a scratch."

Minho ignore you. He stands and offers you a hand which you take. "Want me to carry you?"

"Are you joking? I can walk."

"What if you fall again? If you get that dirty, it might get infected."

"Minho. I said I'm fine."

You look down at your wrapped leg as you feel it tingle. Blood has soaked through the old shirt.

Minho panics once again. "Where's a damn med-Jack when you need one!?"

"For the last time, Minho, I'm fine. We need to keep going.. find our friends."

"We aren't going to make it to our friends if you.. you-"

He cuts himself off, so you finish the sentence for him. "..die?"

Minho looks crazy as he comes right up to your face. "You will _not_ die. Do you hear me?"

You sigh. "Look, Minho. You're trying to deny fate."

He frowns. " _Fate_?"

"The tag said I would be the first to die.. so maybe we just need to accept that-"

"No! No. Don't you dare. Just because WICKED put a tag on you, does _not_ mean you will definitely-" He gulps. "..die."

"Minho-"

"Enough! I will _not_ lose you. I love you and I won't let you die. Okay? Even if I have to glue myself to your side, I won't let it happen."

When he realises what he just said, he stares at you, wide eyed. You stare right back.


	40. ALWAYS - Thomas

**Imagine..**

**Thomas finds a ring and..**

****

**-**

Thomas is holding your hands. You are both sitting on top of a small log on the cliff, facing each other. Thomas takes a deep breath, furthering your confusion as to why he brought you up here.

He clears his throat. "Um, so, I know that given our.. _circumstances_ that this is kind of.. difficult?" He gulps visibly, eyes flickering between yours. "I found something a few weeks ago.. and I've been staring at it, thinking and just.. here."

He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a ring.

Your eyes widen. _A ring!?_

It's silver with a small diamond. The sun reflects off of it and causes it to shine, making it all that more appealing and beautiful.

You gasp and Thomas chuckles. "I know right? I found a _ring_.. on the beach. Just like that. Right when I was thinking of asking you this question anyway."

He looks down at it, twirling it between his fingers.

"It's like something knew.. fate?"

You feel your eyes begin to well with tears. "Thomas.."

"Y/N. I love you." He interrupts you, looking right back up into your eyes. "I think we've had something special since the day I found you in the Scorch. And although, we can't technically have a wedding, I still would love to call you my wife/husband. So, what do you say, will you marry me?"

Tears fall down against your rosy cheeks. You gently take the ring from him. You smile as you notice there is an inscription.

One simple word.

_Always._

"Yes. Thomas, yes of course I will!" You shove the ring back in to his hand, laughing now. "Yes! Put it on."

Thomas grins. He gets down on one knee in front of you and slides the ring onto your finger.

He places his hands on your knees and leans up for a kiss.

"Wait!" Before your lips can meet, you stop him. Pushing his shoulder lightly, you stand up. You offer your hand to him and pull him up with you.

"What? What is it?" Thomas asks, desperately.

"Who says we can't have a wedding? All we need is vows, rings, friends.." You look down at the survivors of the Safe Haven. "And.."

"And?"

Beaming back up at Thomas, you tug him into a hug. "Each other."


	41. MEDIUM - Newt - *au*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had this idea after watching and becoming obsessed with The Umbrella Academy!  
> Hope you enjoy it!

**Imagine..**

**Having the ability to talk to the dead..**

****

**-**

You are sitting at the edge of the cliff, overlooking the home you and your friends have built together. Thomas is hanging out with Minho and Brenda. Frypan, Aris and his friends are all laughing around a fire. The elder of the group are cooking, cleaning or building. Some sleep, some run around for exercise, and here you sit, alone.

That is until, in the corner of your eye, you see the figure of your deceased best friend.

"Newt?" You acknowledge.

He sits down beside you, legs dangling over the cliff side. "Was wondering when you'd notice me, love. You were in a trance."

"Yeah, well, I was just thinking."

Newt's fluffy hair blows in the wind. You watch it, wanting nothing more than to touch it. Only this secret power of yours is difficult. You haven't quite figured out if you can touch yet.

He breaks your train of thought. "About what?"

"Oh.. um. Just how far we've come in, what.. a year?"

"It is amazing. I knew you'd do great. All of you."

"It would be even greater if you were still here too. For everyone.. not just me."

You stand up, looking down at him. Newt follows, like he always does.

"Where are we going?"

"I've spent enough time up here today, I'm gonna go and hang out with Thomas for a bit."

"I'll leave you be then." Newt walks in the opposite direction.

You start walking down towards the beach. As you near your friends, you look back up at the cliff. As suspected, Newt is sitting there again, watching you. He waves, smiling. For a moment you forget that no one knows you have this ability: talking to the dead. You wave back.

You jump when Thomas' voice from behind you asks, "who are you waving at?"

Your eyes widen a fraction. "Uh.. no one. Just.. no one."

"Alright then." Thomas laughs and shrugs it off.

Then he offers you a drink of water. You happily accept. Looking up once more, you glance at Newt again. However, in this moment it isn't just him. Sitting around and beside him are, Teresa, Chuck and Winston.


	42. STILL ALIVE - Minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: anon

**Imagine..**

**After being caught by WiCKeD, you are rescued, and desperate to save Minho too..**

****

**-**

"Minho! Y/N!"

As the door closes, you struggle against the guards hold. He's too strong, and the black eye you now have from his punch is giving you a headache, distracting you.

You can still hear your friends shouting as you glance over at Minho. He's passed out. His arms and legs are limp, causing two guards to have to hold him upright. You hope to hell that he is still breathing.

"Let me go!"

The guard tugs your arms particularly hard this time. "You really think I'm going to let you go? We're already in the air. Stupid child."

"Just... is he okay? Is he alive?" You jut your head in Minho's direction.

The guard scoffs. "He won't be for long. And neither will you, sweetheart."

-

**_ Months later _ **

"Thomas! Oh my g- you're here."

Thomas helps you out of the restraints that hold your wrists together. "Yeah, of course. Are you alright?"

You laugh, more so in relief than amusement. "I've had better days."

Thomas nods, then helps you stand once your hands are free. You watch his eyes as they travel over your marked wrists. They are bruised and bloody from pulling on them so hard and for so long. "We'll bandage these soon, okay? Is it painful?"

"A little. But... Minho, do you have him too?"

Thomas's eyes widen. "He's not in here?"

Your eyes burn from tiredness, and it's painful to even shed a single tear. "No... I haven't seen him since they took us."

Thomas sighs. "We were hoping the both of you would be in the same container."

"And you only took down one?"

Thomas nods. "Yeah. Shit. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You saved me, and all these innocent kids... but we have to find him, Tommy. We have to."

Thomas gently takes both of your hands and looks you in the eye. "Yes. We will. I promise. Okay?"

"Okay." You nod, then throw your arms around your best friend. "Thank you for coming for me. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

-

**_Weeks later_ ** ****

Everyone gasps as we freeze in the presence of our missing friend. "Minho!"

Thomas and Newt run forwards, throwing themselves at him. He hugs them back briefly before they run back towards you.

You stay frozen as you watch Minho. You've missed him so much. Every day that you spent being drained of your own blood, your only thoughts were of him. You just wanted to see him once more. Perhaps, finally admit your feelings towards him. As long as he was the last thing you saw in the flesh before your life ended. It's perhaps the only reason you had any will left in you to keep fighting it.

But now he's here, and he's still _alive_.

Thomas snaps you out of your gaze, grabbing your arm and forcing you to run with them. "Y/N! Come on!"

You hadn't even noticed the five armed guards running through the corridor towards you. "Shit!"

-

**_ Moments later _ **

"Are you sure, Thomas? This doesn't seem like a good idea."

"Do you have another?"

You look at the shattered glass on the floor. You follow the path of it, leading to the -now broken- window.

"Fine." You suck in a breath. "Let's do this."

Before you can move, Minho steps in front of you. "Wait."

You raise your brows. "What? What is it?"

"This stupid plan of his is probably gonna get us killed, so before that can happen, you gotta know something."

You frown as Minho takes one of your hands in his. "Hm?"

"I've wanted to tell you, long before we escaped the Maze even..." Minho leans in close to you. "I love you."

You smile, your cheeks heating up. "Really?"

Minho nods. "Do- do you-"

You nod enthusiastically. "Yeah. I love you. I love you too!"

Thomas ruins the moment when he clears his throat. "Guys... this isn't really the time. No matter how sweet. Can we, um-?"

Thuds that cause the whole room to shake, snap you both out of your romantic moment. The guards continue and attempt to knock down the door. Thomas and Newt count down from three.

When they count two, Minho quickly pecks your lips and grabs your hand again.

"One!"

With joined hands, yourself and Minho run to the edge of the window before jumping into a freezing cold pool of water.

You awake a few moments later, to Minho pulling you out of the water and wrapping a jacket around you. He pulls you into him, and you both run.


	43. COOL SCARS - Aris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: anon

**Imagine..**

**Aris helping you with your** **injuries** **..**

****

**-**

"Hey... are you okay over there?" Aris looks through the group, towards you.

You're sitting on a damp log. Your leg is tingling as blood drips down. Your eye is sore, probably bruised from a punch you'd received from one of the guards. Along your arms there are cuts and scrapes as well, with even more on your face.

You look up at him and smile. "Fine."

Aris pushes his way through, walking towards you.

"I'll get you sorted." Thomas notices your state as well then, offering to help. He looks around then picks up a backpack with the leftover bandages inside.

He's about to head to you but Aris stops him. "Let me do it."

Thomas nods, giving Aris the bag and then walking in another direction.

Aris sits beside you and digs through the bag. He pulls out a container of wipes first. "These are probably dried up a bit, but they'll do."

"You don't have to help me, I'm fine."

Aris pushes. "You're not. You're covered in blood. And it'll probably get infected if we don't cover it."

You huff in defeat, and then frown. "Why do you insist on helping? I'm not complaining, just-"

"Someone has to. And besides... our only doctor, well she's... she's..."

"Dead." You sigh sadly. "I liked her... Mary."

"Me too." He starts wiping the blood from your face and arms. "Okay, your leg now?"

"Yeah." You reach down and roll up the bottom of your jeans. "Oh my g-"

A patch on your leg is completely covered in dark red. The sight makes you feel sick.

"It's okay." Aris whispers. "Just don't look."

He takes out a small shirt from the bag. Not caring if it belongs to someone, he uses it to clean the larger amount of blood on your leg. Once he's done, he smiles. "Doesn't look bad, just bled a lot."

"Really?"

Aris nods, pointing. "Yeah. Look."

You look down and see only two, small cuts. They are deep, but don't look as bad as you had thought.

Aris wraps a bandage around the cuts still. "Gotta make sure it's safe from infection."

"Right."

He secures it with a knot, then proceeds to putting plasters all over your arms and face.

"Nothing I can do about that black eye though, sorry."

"Ah, oh well." You poke Aris when he turns away to put everything back in the bag. He looks back to you. "Do you think I'll get some cool scars?"

Aris lets out the sweetest chuckle you've ever heard. You think that this must be the first time you've heard him laugh since meeting.

"Most definitely."

"Good." You raise your brows. "I think scars can make you look mysterious, kinda hot. No?"

Aris laughs again, and you decide that you love that sound. "Kinda. We'll have to wait and see..."

"Woah there, are you flirting with me?"

Aris' eyes widen. His cheeks tint red a little, but he doesn't go completely turtle shy. "Maybe I am."

You lift your brows further. "Hm. So... thank you for helping me."

Aris grins. "You're welcome."

"Do you wanna go and join the others now? Get some of that tea, or whatever it is they're drinking?"

Aris nods and then you both stand. Although the cuts on your leg are small, they are deep, and painful. You wince when you put weight on it, then immediately sit back down.

Aris looks worried. "Careful!"

"Sorry." You laugh.

"I'll go get us something, and bring it back, yeah?"

You nod. "Okay."

Aris moves to go, but you catch his wrist quickly.

"Hey. Wait a second." Aris turns around. You pull him down by his shirt and kiss his cheek. "Thank you again."

Aris mutters a response, cheeks bright red this time, then quickly scampers towards the others.


	44. I'LL FIND YOU - Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also, I debated on whether to use Thomas's real/fever code name in this - but this book is for movie based imagines so I stuck with Thomas instead of.....(if you know, you know) ;)

**_Imagine..._ **

**_Being Thomas' older sibling and having to watch him be taken_ ** **_away_ ** **_by WCKD..._ **

**__ **

**_-_ **

Thomas's small hands are like cat claws, clinging to the back of your shirt. You can hear his quick, little intakes of breath as he tries to not cry. One of your arms cradles him against you, the other glides up and down his back in attempt to soothe him.

Once you've pushed past the final row of people at the front of the crowd, you set him down on his feet. You fall to your knees in front of him.

You glance around him and see the WCKD guards slowly approaching. You suck in a breath and focus your attention back to Thomas.

You take his hands in yours, eyes level with his as you fight back tears. "Listen... Tommy. You have to go with them. You have to. Or we'll get into trouble. Okay?"

He doesn't takes his eyes off of yours for a second. "Why?"

"Because of the virus. You'll be safe from it with them."

"What about you?"

"I'll be okay." You force a small smile, nodding slightly.

The guards are closer now as Thomas whispers. "I don't wanna go without you."

You see his bottom lip quiver and pull him closer. "It's just for now. Tommy, what did Mom say before she... before she passed?"

Thomas sniffles. "Take care of each other?"

"Yeah. That's right. And that's exactly what we're going to do, okay?"

"How?"

"I'm going to find a way, and I'll find you. I'll come and get you and we'll be together again. Alright?"

A tear rolls down Thomas' face. "Promise?"

"Promise." You away the tear.

The guards are within reaching distance now. "Come here." You pull him in for a hug. He clings to you once again as he sobs.

"It's okay. I promise, Tommy. I promise."

Suddenly, he is torn from your arms. He cries out over the sounds of dogs barking and other people's tears. It happens in slow motion, as he reaches out his hand and yells your name.

Your lips quiver and your nose flares as you try to contain your own emotions. You give your best reassuring smile for as long as he is still in view.

"Y/N!" His voice fades into the distance along with himself.

And that's when you succumb. You lose your balance and fall down. The tears fall like rain. You hug your knees and stay there, frozen. Up until there is hardly anyone else around.

"Hey!" A guard snaps you out of your trance. Your eyes widen and you stand up and run.

-

**_ Days ago _ ** _**...** _

_"Mum, please sit down."_

_Your mother stumbles and then falls down into her favourite armchair. "I'm fine."_

_"You say that but--"_

_"Shush, Y/N.. I need you to listen to me."_

_You frown and kneel down by the chair, hand holding hers. "What is it?"_

_"Don't trust them, okay? There is something off about them."_

_"But--"_

_"I feel it in my gut, Y/N. And I always told you, you should trust your gut."_

_"Okay. What do you want me to do?"_

_"Just look out for your brother." She gestures to Thomas to come over. He takes a seat next to you. "Take care of each other. Alright? No matter what."_

-

_**Years.. and years later...** _

"There you go. Be careful while you're out there today. We don't have much of this left." You finish tying Harriet's bandage on her shoulder and give her a stern look.

"You got it, Y/N." She smiles. "Thanks."

"Sure." You both stand for a quick hug. "Come back safe."

Mary comes over to stand by your side as your friend leaves. "You're almost as good as me with medical now."

"Learned from the best."

She chuckles. "I don't think I've ever thanked you for always helping."

"It's the least I could do."

You give her a look that she immediately understands and responds to. "I gave you some information, that's it. It doesn't mean you have to do everyone's chores."

"Information that let me know my brother is still alive! Mary, I owe you everything for that."

You fight back emotions that threat to announce themselves.

"Speaking of my brother... I think I want to go out and look for him."

Mary's eyes widen. "No! Absolutely not. Not by yourself."

"He's out there."

"I told you that he gave me coordinates, that doesn't mean-"

You sigh. "If he could do that, imagine what else he could do. You said that WiCKeD ended the Maze trials, right?" She nods. "So... he knows our mother never trusted them. He's probably escaped. Maybe he's out there in the Scorch. He's probably tired, thirsty... I--"

She stops you, a hand on your arm. "It's a lot of maybes."

You put your hand over hers and look into her eyes. "I know he's alive. I know it."

-

_**Next morning...** _

"Y/N, if you must go, at least take a group."

"I don't want them to risk their lives for me."

You swiftly move around the medhut, - where you've slept since being here - grabbing anything of use. Cans. Bottles. A radio and a few barely working batteries. Some bandages.

"But--"

Mary gets only a single word out when you hear shouting and the sound of a gun being pulled. You both head outside.

A group of strangers - young men and only two women, are huddled together. Mary moves forward. "Vince!"

She pulls the gun from his hands. Then she looks towards the young man in front. Blue shirt. "Thomas?"

Your eyes snap towards the situation. Your bag falls to the ground with a thud. You jog forward until you are next to Mary, facing the group.

Those eyes. The moles. The sad look on his face. You've seen these things before.

"Tommy?" Your voice is barely audible as you force the name out, trying not to sob. "I never... oh my g--"

You cut off your own sentence. You don't even remember moving your feet. The next thing you know, you're arms are reaching up and wrapping around his neck. Your eyes squeeze shut and you hug tight, like you had done the last time you saw him.

It takes you a good minute to realise he isn't returning the gesture. You pull back, eyes pooling. Your heart is on the verge of breaking as you think... maybe he doesn't remember me?

"Thomas? I... you..."

He squints. His eyes flicker between yours when you finally look up. "Y/N?"

Your heart picks up and you let out a short laugh. You nod. "Yeah!"

He grins, before pulling you back for a proper hug.

-

Siblings together at last. You sit up on the hill together side by side, watching the people below laugh, eat and sleep.

"You kept your promise." Thomas glances up at you.

"Not really." Thomas frowns a little. "I said I'd find you. That I'd come and get you."

"You did."

"No." You shake your head, feeling guilty now. " _You_ found _me_."

Thomas looks down at his feet. "You promised that we'd be together. We are."

You feel an urge to explain. It hits you that he may think you gave up. "I didn't." You blurt out loud.

"What?"

"I... I didn't give up."

Thomas nods. "I know."

You ignore him and ramble on. "I swear I didn't. I tried to find out where exactly they took you. I asked around... got into a lot of trouble for it. Then I ended up with these people along the way."

"I'm glad you did. They're good people, I can tell."

You ignore him again. "Then I met Mary. She told me what you did. So we tried getting kids out. But I could never find you. I... I failed... I couldn't..."

"Stop it." Thomas shuffles closer and pulls you in so that your head rests on his shoulder. "You didn't fail. I know you didn't give up."

"I was on my way out this morning. Before you came... I had a bag packed."

"I wouldn't expect less, big sister."

"But--"

"We found each other. That's all that matters." You sigh. Then smile.

There's a few moments of quiet before you look up. "You're so tall now, jeez."

Thomas laughs. You look down at the camp and search out his group.

"Do you lead those guys?"

"I wouldn't say that. They're my friends. And we, um... we lost a few in the Maze... and after."

"I'm sorry. We lost some here too."

"Let's make a promise."

Thomas pulls back and holds out his pinky finger. You do the same, linking them. "What is it?"

"We never lose _each other_."

"Promise." You nod. "Never again."


End file.
